Penerus Uchiha
by kitsune0894
Summary: Kisah penerus clan uchiha yang harus menghadapi berbagai rintangan untuk mengembalikan kejayaan mereka. Pair : Narux(fem)SasukexMikoto
1. Permulaan

Penerus Uchiha

Malam hari di desa konohagakure, terdengar jeritan - jeritan pilu yang berasal dari salah satu kompleks clan yang sangat dihormati dan ditakuti oleh seluruh negara shinobi, clan uchiha. Jeritan ketakutan, putus asa tidak hanya berasal dari orang dewasa melainkan juga anak - anak. Darah, mayat berserakan hampir diseluruh penjuru kompleks uchiha. Di gedung Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi sang Hokage Konoha yang dijuluki sebagai the professor oleh banyak orang melihat ke arah kompleks uchiha sambil mendesah pelan.

 _Flashback_

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi sang hokage ketiga dari desa Konoha bersama dengan tetua desa, Koharu Utatane,Homura Mitakado, dan Shimura Danzo, memandang anbu yang berada di depannya dengan ekpresi tegas._

 _"Ada apa Itachi?" tanya sang Hokage kepada anbu yang kita ketahui bernama Itachi._

 _Sang anbu yang mendapat pertanyaan dari sang Hokage dan menanyainya dengan nama asli langsung memberikan laporan kepada sang Hokage._

 _"Lapor Hokage-sama, saya ingin memberikan informasi bahwa clan Uchiha akan segera melaksanakan coupe d'etat yang akan dipimpin oleh kepala clan saat ini, Uchiha Fugaku"."Seperti yang sudah kita perkirakan Itachi, clan Uchiha tidak akan bisa menerima pelakuan dari pihak desa dengan memindahkan mereka ketempat dimana kita bisa mengawasi mereka dengan lebih ketat._

 _Keheningan melanda ruang Hokage. Masing - masing dari mereka memikirkan cara untuk menghentikan hal ini terjadi. Danzo dengan seringainya pun menjadi yang pertama memberikan pendapat dari laporan Itachi. "Hiruzen bukankah hal ini sudah kita bahas, jika clan Uchiha memberontak cara satu-satunya untuk menghindari perang saudara adalah dengan memusnahkan Clan Uchiha?". Semua orang yang berada di ruangan langsung melihat ke arah Danzo. "Itu adalah cara terakhir yang kita setujui Danzo, aku tidak ingin sebuah clan yang merupakan keluarga kita semua harus mengalami kejadian keji seperti itu"."Tetapi situasi sekarang ini sudah tidak bisa terkendali lagi Hiruzen, segera clan Uchiha akan memberontak dan desa akan mendapatkan kerugian yang sangat besar" kata Danzo._

 _Hiruzen nampak berpikir dengan keras cara - cara lain yang bisa dipakai untuk menghentikan pemberontakan dari clan Uchiha. Namun sayang dirinya juga sudah kehabisan akal. Akhirnya Hiruzen berkata "Homura, Koharu, Danzo tinggalkan aku berdua dengan Itachi selama lima menit. Mereka bertiga langsung pergi keluar setelah sang Hokage memberikan mereka perintah._

 _"Itachi sungguh aku tidak menginginkan cara keji ini digunakan kepada keluargaku sendiri. Seburuk apapun clan Uchiha mereka tetaplah aku anggap sebagai keluargaku walaupun aku bukanlah dari clan Uchiha. Tetapi, mungkin inilah satu - satunya cara agar Konoha bisa terhindar dari peperangan. Bagaimana menurutmu Itachi?"_

 _"Hokage-sama jika memang cara yang tersisa hanyalah dengan memusnahkan Clan Uchiha maka biarlah hal ini terjadi Hokage-sama. Saya sendirilah yang akan melaksanakan eksekusi tersebut."_

 _Hiruzen kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Itachi, tidak hanya menyetujui tetapi juga mengajukan diri sebagai eksekutor._

 _"Homura, Koharu, Danzo masuklah." Ketiga orang tersebut masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan, Danzo langsung menanyakan keputusan dari teman lamanya itu. "Hiruzen apakah keputusanmu?" "Pembantaian Clan Uchiha akan segera dilaksanakan oleh Uchiha Itachi"._

 _Danzo yang mendengar hal ini dalam hati menyeringai dan puas, entah apa yang sudah direncanakan oleh dirinya."Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini Itachi?" Tanya Homura, Koharu dan Danzo. "Saya yakin tetua-sama, hanya dengan cara inilah desa Konoha akan terhindar dari peperangan antar saudara". "Sebagai seorang Uchiha dan warga konoha saya tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi"._

 _"Namun, sebelum saya menjalankan misi ini saya ingin meminta sebuah janji dari anda Hokage-sama". Sang hokage pun bertanya kepada Itachi "Janji apakah yang ingin kau dapatkan dari ku Itachi?" Itachi pun menjawab " Saya akan memusnahkan semua anggota Clan Uchiha namun tidak dengan adik saya Satsuki Uchiha dan Ibu saya Uchiha Mikoto. Alasan saya tidak membunuh mereka dengan harapan ada seseorang yang bisa melanjutkan kelangsungan clan Uchiha dan saya yakin ibu saya bisa melaksanakan hal tersebut dan untuk satsuki dirinya masihlah anak - anak yang tidak mengetahui rencana ini. Saya bisa jamin hokage-sama bahwa ibu saya tidak akan memberontak dari Konoha. Hiruzen menjawab "baiklah akan aku kabulkan pemintaanmu Itachi"._

 _Danzo kembali menyeringai namun hal ini terlihat oleh Itachi yang menyadari bahwa permintaannya ini memiliki celah. "Satu hal lagi Hokage-sama, tidak ada CRA (Clan Restoration Arc ) bagi mereka berdua. Jika mereka berdua mengalami hal tersebut maka seluruh dunia Shinobi akan mengetahui dalang dari rencana ini. Danzo yang awalnya menyeringai langsung menunjukkan raut wajah penuh amarah. Dirinya sudah menyusun rencana akan menggunakan Satsuki dan Mikoto sebagai penghasil generasi Uchiha dengan menggunakan CRA. "Baiklah Itachi akan kupastikan hal itu tidak terjadi dan aku akan bertanggungjawab atas keselamatan dan keamanan mereka berdua". "Terimakasih Hokage-sama" jawab Itachi._

 _Flasbank End_

Disebuah rumah yang diketahui sebagai rumah kepala clan Uchiha saat ini yaitu rumah dari Uchiha Fugaku terdapat 3 orang manusia berbeda gender dan usia sedang saling menatap dengan mata sharingan yang sudah diaktifkan.

"Itachi beraninya kau menghianati clan, aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengajarimu untuk melakukan hal itu" kata Uchiha Fugaku yang ternyata adalah ayah dari Itachi. "Ayah, clan Uchiha saat ini sudah dibutakan oleh kekuasaan dan keserakahan, bukankah ayah mengajariku untuk tidak dibutakan oleh keserakahan?"

"Konoha sudah memperlakukan kita dengan sangat buruk nak, apa kau tidak juga mengerti hal ini Itachi?" Mikoto yang hanya diam dari tadi syok dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang suami. Dirinya tidak menyangka suami yang dikenalnya bisa merencanakan pemberontakan karena setahu dirinya Fugaku memanglah orang yang keras namun tidak mungkin untuk berkhianat.

"Aku tahu ayah pihak Konoha sudah melakukan kita dengan tidak adil namun melakukan pemberontakan bukanlah cara yang tepat! Sudah cukup ayah, menyerahlah! semua pasukan Uchiha sudah tewas hanya menyisakan dirimu saja ayah. Fugaku yang mendengar perkataan dari anaknya menunduk dan melemaskan badannya kemudian dirinya duduk dan menutup matanya dan dengan tenang berkata, "Bunuhlah aku juga Itachi, dengan kematianku setidaknya menjadi bentuk tanggungjawabku sebagai kepala clan.

Mikoto yang mendengar perkataan suaminya langsung histeris "Apa yang kau katakan anata? Kau ingin meninggalkan ku bersama dengan satsuki?!." "Dengar Mikoto, tolong jagalah satsuki dan juga Itachi. Tolong tuntunlah mereka di jalan yang benar tidak seperti diriku yang sudah berjalan dijalan yang salah." Mendengar perkataan suaminya Mikoto tidak bisa berkata apa - apa lagi.

Itachi mulai mendekati ayahnya dan sudah siap untuk menebaskan katana miliknya kepada sang Ayah namun sebelum katana itu mengenai tubuh Fugaku, Itachi menghentikan gerakannya dan menangis tersedu – sedu. "Kau anak yang baik Itachi, jagalah Ibumu dan juga adikmu, Satsuki. Ayah percaya kepadamu nak". Dengan berat hati Itachi menebaskan katana miliknya ke tubuh ayahnya, seketika itu jugalah Uchiha Fugaku meninggal.

Hai para penggemar fanfiction semua. Perkenalkan saya author Kitsune. Saya masih newbie di dunia fanfiction mohon bantuan kritik dan saran dari para pembaca dan senpai sekalian agar karya fanfic kitsune bisa semakin baik kedepannya. Diusahakan untuk setiap minggu ^^.Arigatou Minna~


	2. Kebenaran Itachi dan pengertian Mikoto

**PENERUS UCHIHA**

 **Chapter 2 : Kebenaran Itachi dan pengertian Mikoto**

Satsuki Uchiha berlari dari akademi ninja Konoha menuju rumahnya yang berada di kompleks Uchiha. Rasa lelah seharian belajar dan berlatih di akademi ingin dia hillangkan dengan beristirahat sejenak bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya (terlebih dengan ibunnya) dan juga nii-san tercintannya, Uchiha Itachi. Bagi Satsuki hal yang paling membuatnya bahagia adalah bisa berkumpul bersama keluarganya. Ketika menyusuri jalan menuju ke kompleks Uchiha Satsuki merasakan sedang diawasi oleh seseorang. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang aneh dirinya langsung berlari lagi menuju kompleks Uchiha.

Ketika sampai dipintu gerbang clan Uchiha terkejutlah Satsuki melihat pemandangan yang tidak pantas dilihat oleh anak seumuran dirinya. Karena sangat ketakutan dirinya bergegas menuju rumah keluarganya. Sesampai dirumah tempat tinggalnya Satsuki memanggil manggil ibu, nii-san dan juga ayahnya.

"Ibu! Ayah! Nii-san! kalian dimana? Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?"

Namun tidak ada suara yang menjawab Satsuki. Satu persatu ruangan dirumah tersebut dibuka. Ketika sampai diruang makan Satsuki merasakan hal yang aneh. Dari dalam dirinya ada dorongan untuk tidak membuka pimtu tersebut. Dengan segenap keberanian yang dimiliki nya Satsuki membuka pintu tersebut. Alangkah terkejutnya Satsuki melihat seseorang dengan wajah yang sangat dikenali olehnya memegang katana berlumuran darah dan tak jauh dari orang tersebut ada sesosok pria yang sudah tegeletak kaku dilantai dan seorang perempuan yang ia ketahui sebagai ibunya tertuntuk tak sadarkan diri.

"Nii-san apa yang terjadi dengan ayah dan ibu? Mengapa mereka berdua tidak menjawab panggilanku?"

"Baka imouto"

Satsuki yang mendengar jawaban dari Itachi langsung menatap Itachi dengan wajah tidak mengerti.

"Kau ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibu kan imouto? Baiklah akan ku perlihatkan". Tiba-tiba mata Itachi menampilkan sharingan tiga tomoe dan kembali berubah menjadi pola rumit yang diketahui sebagai Mangekyou Sharingan. **Tsukuyomi!.**

Pemandangan yang satsuki lihat selebihnya sama dengan yang ada di canon.

"Hosh... hosh... apa yang sudah kau lakukan kak? Kenapa kau tega membunuh ayah dan menyakiti ibu serta membunuh semua anggota clan?"

Itachi dengan wajah datarnya menjawab. "Bagaimana jika aku menjawab hanya untuk mengetes kekuatan mata baruku ini Satsuki?"

Satsuki yang mendengar jawaban Itachi hanya bisa syok dan tidak percaya. Kakak yang selama ini selalu dia percayai tega melakukan hal keji seperti ini. Itachi dengan perlahan meninggalkan imouto nya dan sebelum benar benar menghilang dirinya berpesan kepada satsuki "Bencilah aku dan jadilah kuat imouto. Penuhilah hatimu dengan kebencian untuk membalas dendam kepadaku. Ketika mata mu sudah menyamai mata milikku datanglah kepadaku. Kita tuntaskan semuanya pada saat itu. Selamat tinggal Satsuki". Sastsuki yang masih syok akibat dari Tsukuyomi langsung pingsan setelah itu

-1 Jam Setelah Pembantaian Clan Uchiha-

"Lapor Hokage-sama misi sudah saya kerjakan dengan baik dan setelah ini saya akan masuk kedalam group akatsuki dan menjadi mata-mata untuk Konoha. Saya mohon jagalah ibu saya dan Satsuki". Hokage Ketiga yang mendengar laporan Itchi hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan berjanji akan melindungi Satsuki dan Mikoto. Disuatu tempat dibawah tanah Konoha seorang pria tua yang kita ketahui bernama Danzo tertawa dengan puas setelah rencana menghancurkan clan Uchiha berhasil. "Tunggulah sebentar lagi Uchiha Itachi ibu dan adikmu akan menjadi aset berharga bagi Konoha". Hahahahaha tawa psikopatpun membahana ditempat itu

 _Pagi Harinya_

Setelah beberapa jam tidak sadarkan diri Satsuki membuka mata hitamnya. "Di manakah aku sekarang?" tanya dirinya entah kepada siapa. Tiba-tiba ada suara jawaban yang mengagetkan Satsuki. Kau ada dirumah sakit Satsuki-chan. Satsuki pun akhirnya melihat ke arah sumber suara yang menjawabnya.

 _"Ohayou Satsuki-chan",_ sapa orang tersebut.

Ohayou dobe-chan sedang apa kau disini? Naruto yang mendengar sebutan tersebut langsung muncul perempatan di pelipisnya dan berteriak "Tentu saja menjengukmu baka-teme! Kau kira aku sedang apa?" Satsuki merasa heran untuk apa dirinya dije- tiba2 ingatan akan kejadian semalam memasuki kepalanya. Keringat dingin langsung membanjiri tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga dirinya berubah menjadi histeris. KAA-SAN TOU-SAN HUAAAAAAA ARGHHHHH...

Naruto yang kaget akan reaksi Satsuki saat itu juga langsung memeluk tubuh satsuki "tenanglah Satsuki kau sudah aman sekarang". Satsuki yang mendengar perkataan dari naruto menangis sejadi jadinya. "Nii-san kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Apakah kekuatan jauh lebih penting dari keluarga. Huaaaaaa...kau jahat nii-san.

Emosi satsuki saat itu sangatlah meledak ledak tanpa disadari sharingan miliknya sudah aktif dan memasuki tahap 2 tomoe. Naruto yang menyadari berkata kepada satsuki

" Satsuki-chan matamu kenapa berwarna seperti itu?"

Jujur Naruto merasa takut akan perubahan warna mata satsuki yang berwarna semerah darah. Naruto langsung mengambil kaca yang ada di meja rawat dan memberikannya kepada Satsuki. Satsuki melihat pada pantulan kaca yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan terkejut.

"Itu Sharingan" kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di pintu ruang rawat Satsuki. Satsuki yang menoleh pada arah suara tersebut langsung bangkit dan memeluk orang tersebut. "Kaa-san ini kenyataan kan kau masih hidup kaa-san". Mikoto yang terharu dan sedih melihat kondisi anaknya langsung memeluk dengan erat tubuh Satsuki

"Ya Satsuki kaa-san masih hidup. Kaa-san tidak akan meninggalkanmu Satsuki".

Naruto yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya tersenyum bahagia. Dalam hati dia berkata _"setidaknya kau tidak sendirian Satsuki_ ". Naruto yang merasa canggung mencoba untuk keluar dengan perlahan namun disadari oleh Mikoto. Kemarilah nak. Siapa namamu? H-hai baa-san. "Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto-ttebayo. Teman kelas Satsuki di akademi Ninja dan bercita-cita sebagai Hokage. Salam kenal baa-san.

"Ttebayo jangan-jangan dia..." ketika Mikoto sibuk dengan pemikirannya Satsuki tiba-tiba berteriak "Hentikan celotehan berisik mu baka-dobe. Telingaku sakit mendengae teriakanmu itu" Namun dalam hati dia senang mempunyai teman seperti Naruto yang peduli padanya. Mikoto yang melihat reaksi anaknya ini tersenyum dalam hati. "Seperti Fugaku-kun ketika masih muda dulu" namun dirinya langsung murung mengingat sang suami sudah tidak bersamanya lagi.

"Fugaku-kun semoga kau bisa tenang bersama yang lain. Akan aku jaga kelangsungan clan Uchiha dan akan aku pastikan nama Uchiha akan kembali bersih seperti sedia kala.

Beberapa hari setelah itu Mikoto bersama Satsuki tidak kembali ke dalam kompleks Uchiha. Mereka berdua masih merasakan trauma akibat pembantaian yang terjadi pada keluarga mereka. Untuk itulah mereka menyewa sebuah rumah yang berada di pusat kota yang bertujuan memudahkan mereka untuk beraktivitas. Satsuki sudah kembali bersekolah di akademi ninja sedangkan Mikoto masih mengurus tempat baru mereka. Tiba-tiba seorang anbu datang ke kediaman Mikoto dan Satsuki.

"Uchiha-sama Hokage-sama memanggil anda"

Mikoto yang mengerti akan pesan yang disampaikan oleh anbu tersebut berkata "sampaikan kepada Hokage-sama aku akan segera datang".

"Hai Uchiha-sama akan segera saya sampaikan".

10 menit bersiap Mikoto segera datang menuju kantor Hokage. Sesampainya digedung Hokage Mikoto langsung mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Hiruzen. Hiruzen yang mendengar bahwa pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk.

"Masuklah."

Mikoto yang sudah datang langsung berdiri di depan meja sang Hokage.

"Saya sudah datang Hokage-sama. Ada hal penting apakah yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?".

Hiruzen berdiri dari kursi yang dia duduki dan berdiri berhadapan di depan Mikoto. Mikoto yang terheran dengan tindakan sang Hokage hendak bertanya namun dikejutkan dengan tindakan Hiruzen setelahnya. Sang Hokage membungkuk 90° di depan Mikoto

" Maafkan aku Mikoto-san semua ini adalah salahku. Sebagai Hokage aku telah gagal. Mikoto yang pada awalnya tenang langsung meledak amarahnya.

"KAU MEMANG TIDAK BERGUNA HIRUZEN-SAMA, GARA-GARA KAU ANAKKU MENJADI SEORANG PEMBUNUH. SEMUA KELUARGAKU MENINGGAL DENGAN CARA YANG KEJI. PERMINTAAN MAAFMU SAJA TIDAK CUKUP HIRUZEN-SAMA." Sharingan Mikoto sudah aktif bahkan sudah mencapai tahapan Mangekyou Sharingan yang bangkit setelah melihat kematian sang suami.

Hiruzen tidak membantah apapun yang Mikoto katakan. Hal ini memang benar dan dirinya memang tidak berguna sebagai Hokage. Lalu Hiruzen mengambil sebuah gulungan dan memberikannya kepada Mikoto. "Mikoto gulungan ini adalah peninggalan dari Itachi sebelum dia pergi, terimalah". Mikoto menerima gulungan tersebut dan langsung membukanya.

 _"Kaa-san maafkan anakmu ini yang sudah membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Aku sadar perbuatanku bukanlah sesuatu yang pantas untuk dimaafkan. Jika ada yang ingin kau dan Satsuki benci, bencilah aku saja kaa-san. Janganlah kau membenci Konoha atas perbuatan yang aku lakukan. Aku melakukan hal ini agar nama Uchiha bisa pulih kembali dan aku percaya kaa-san dapat melakukannya. Selamat tinggal Kaa-san tolong jagalah Satsuki. Dari anakmu, Uchiha Itachi._

Mikoto yang sudah selesai membaca surat dari Itachi akhirnya mengerti akan tindakan yang dilakukan Itachi. Demi nama Uchiha anaknya rela berkorban sedemikian jauhnya. Mikoto yang sudah tenang berkata kepada sang Hokage "Maafkan atas perkataan saya Hokage-sama. Hiruzen yang mendengar permintaan maaf Mikoto langsung berkata "Tidak apa Mikoto memang akulah yang salah. Raut wajah Hiruzen kembali serius.

"Mikoto sebelum Itachi pergi dia menitipkan dirimu dan Satsuki kepadaku. Dan aku berjanji akan menjagamu dan Satsuki dari ancaman para petinggi desa dan dari CRA".

Mikoto yang mendengar perkataan Hiruzen tersenyum kearah langit dan berkata dalam hati "Kau anak yang sangat baik Itachi ibu sudah memaafkan mu nak".

Haloo minna terimakasih kepada para pembaca sekalian. Kitsune sadar masih banyak kekurangan pada fanfiction ini. Kritik dan saran sangat kitsune harapkan dari pembaca semua. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^


	3. Ancaman CRA

CHAPTER 3 : ANCAMAN CRA

PENERUS UCHIHA

Beberapa hari setelah kedatangan kejadian di gedung Hokage, Mikoto bersama dengan Satsuki pergi menuju ke sebuah pemakaman yang berada di pinggir desa Konoha. Mereka berdua pergi berdoa bagi Fugaku dan semua keluara Uchiha yang tewas di malam pembantaian yang dilakukan oleh Itachi. Senja sudah terlihat di langit Konoha yang cerah ini namun tidak dengan wajah mendung yang nampak di raut muka Mikoto dan Satsuki. Walaupun sudah mengetahui dan memahami semua tindakan anaknya Mikoto masih belum bisa melupakan Fugaku dan semua keluarga Uchiha. Kira-kira sudah 15 menit mereka selesai berdoa namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin pergi dari pemakaman. "Satsuki mari kita pulang" Mikoto yang sudah tidak betah dengan keheningan, langsung mengajak satsuki untuk pulang. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Satsuki langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan ibunya untuk pulang.

Ketika sampai di depan sebuah kedai makanan yang kita ketahui bernama Ichiraku Ramen, Mikoto melihat seorang anak berambut blonde tengah lahap menyantap mie ramen yang entah sudah berapa mangkok dihabiskannya.

"Dugaanku benar dia adalah anak Kushina-'chan dan Minato-kun tetapi apakah benar begitu?" "Jika benar mengapa penduduk desa bisa tidak menyadari dengan semua kemiripan Naruto dan mereka berdua? Tidak-tidak kemiripan hal itu saja tidak akan menyadarkan penduduk Konoha bahkan aku pun baru saja menyadarinya dan masih merasa ragu - ragu. Suatu saat akan aku pastikan kepada Hokage-sama." Setelah selesai dengan pemikirannya Mikoto ingin mengenal lebih dekat Naruto yang merupakan teman akademi anaknya. Kebetulan hari ini dia tidak memasak makanan untuk disantap di sore hari Mikoto mengajak Satsuki untuk makan diluar saja

"Satsuki-chan ibu tidak memasak hari ini kita jajan diluar saja ya?"

Satsuki yang mendengar perkataan ibunta hanya menjawab dengan singkat "Hn". Lalu Mikoto menarik tangan Satsuki menuju Ichiraku Ramen dan mengucapkan salam kepada pemilik kedai tersebut.

"Sore Teuchi-san".

Teuchi sang pemilik kedai yang mendengar sapaan dari pengunjungnya tersenyum dan membalas sapaan tersebut.

"Sore Uchiha-sama mari silahkan silahkan".

Mikoto yang mendengar sapaan Teuchi menjadi tidak enak hati karena dipanggil dengan sebutan Uchiha-sama. Memang saat suaminya menjadi pemimpin clan Fugaku hanya ingin dipanggil dengan sebutan Uchiha-sama. Hal ini dikarenakan kebanggaannya sebagai seorang Uchiha dan pemimpin clan.

"Tidak usah seformal itu denganku Teuchi-san panggil saya dengan Mikoto-san saja."

Teuchi hanya mengangguk dan menanyakan menu apa yang ingin dipesan Mikoto.

"Menu apa yang ingin dipesan oleh Mikoto-san?" tanya Teuchi.

"Samakan dengan menu bocah blonde disebelahku ini Teuchi-san namun porsinya dibuat sedang saja dan sediakan untuk dua orang Teuchi-san.

"Teuchi yang menyadari bahwa sedari tadi mengabaikan Satsuki langsung berkata " Oh ternyata Satsuki juga berada disini. Maafkan saya yang tidak menyadarinya". Satsuki yang memang tidak peduli hanya mengangguk saja dan lebih sibuk memperhatikan teman blondenya yang asyik dengan ramen pesanannya.

"Oi dobe-kun berapa mangkuk lagi yang akan kau habiskan sampai kau kenyang?". Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto yang tidak terganggu dengan perkataan Satsuki. Satsuki yang kesal langsung menjitak Naruto dan Naruto mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ittai... siapa yang berani menganggu acara makanku?" Setelah melihat kesamping kiri dan kanan Naruto melihat Satsuki yang raut wajahnya menampilkan raut muka horror bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Naruto langsung tersenyum kikuk dan mengucapkan salam "Selamat sore teme-chan, Mikoto baasan. Sedang apa kalian disini?"

Satsuki yang semakin kesal dengan salam Naruto langsung menjawab dengan nada tinggi "Tentu saja kami ingin makan baka!"

"Pelan-pelan teme! Kau membuat telingaku berdengung!"

Satsuki yang mendengar umpatan Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan menjawab "Hn." Mikoto langsung tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya dan membatin " _Tsundere kah? Benar-benar seperti mu Fugaku-kun_." Tanpa disadari menu pesanan Mikoto sudah siap dan dirinya bersama Satsuki langsung menyantap makanan itu. Setelah selesai makan Mikoto dan Satsuki membayar dan berpamitan dengan Naruto.

Keesokan harinya ketika Mikoto berjalan menuju kompleks Uchiha yang lama. Setiap langkah menuju kompleks Uchiha dilaui Mikoto dengan hati yang berat. Semua kenangan baik yang menyenangkan maupun yang menyedihkan bersumber dan berada di kompleks ini. Sesampainya di depan rumahnya Mikoto masuk dan menelusuri kembali ruangan demi ruangan yang dulunya dia gunakan. Ketika sampai di depan kamar anak sulungnya, Mikoto langsung masuk dan memandang dengan sangat teliti seolah-olah mencari sesuatu.

 _Flasback_

 _Setelah membaca gulungan yang berasal dari Itachi di gedung Hokage Mikoto meminta ijin untuk undur diri kepada sang Hokage namun sebelum Mikoto sempat meminta izin Hiruzen berkata Mikoto, Itachi menitipkan satu pesan lagi kepadaku yaitu "dibawah kipas terdapat harta yang tidak ternilai kaa-san". Mikoto yang mendengar pesan Itachi bingung dan tidak mengrrti maksud pesan Itachi._

 _Flasback End._

Setelah meneliti secara menyeluruh langkah Mikoto terhenti pada sebuah pola lantai di kamar Itachi yang berbentuk lambang Uchiha dan saat itu juga Mikoto sadar akan maksud anaknya itu.

"K _au ingin bermain harta karun dengan Kaa-san ne Itachi-chan?"_

Ternyata lantai tersebut bisa terbuka dan didalamnya terdapat kotak yang dilindingi dengan segel yang sangat rumit. Dengan segera Mikoro mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya namun aksara tersebut masih tidak bisa tersebut. Mikoto yang kebingungan tiba-tiba mendapat ide, dipejamkanlah matanya dan menampilkan mata sharingan bukan tiga tomoe seperti biasa yang dia gunakan namun mata sharingan dengan pola menyerupai kelopak bunga matahari. Aksara rumit itu langsung terbaca dengan jelas dan setelah memahami kode aksara itu Mikoto mengambil sebuah kunai di kotak ninjanya dan menggoreskan kunai tersebut pada tanga kirinya sehingga mengeluarkan darah. Darah itu diteteskan pada kode aksara tersebut dan dengan segera kotak tersebut terbuka. Terlihat sebuah gulungan yang diikat dengan tali di dalam kotak tersebut. Mikoto yang sudah penasaran langsung mengambil dan membaca gulungan itu. Setelah selesai membaca Mikoto menangis dan dalam hati berkata

" _Itachi kau benar-benar anak yang baik. Ibu sangat bangga memiliki anak sepertimu nak"._ Dengan segera Mikoto memasukkan gulungan itu didalam fuin penyimpanan miliknya dan membereskan kembali keadaan ruangan Itachi seperti semula. Ssetelah semuanya beres Mikoto mengunci pintu rumahnya dan kembali menuju kediamannya bersama Satsuki

2 Minggu setelah Mikoto mengambil gulungan itu Hiruzen melalui anbu kepercayaannya memanggil Mikoto beserta para tetua desa menuju gedung Hokage. Ketika Mikoto sampai sudah ada Koharu, Homura, dan Danzo diruangan Hiruzen.

"Salam Hokage-sama ada masalah apa tiba-tiba memanggil saya kemari?"

Hiruzen yang mendengar perkataan Mikoto ingin menjawab sapaan dari Mikoto namun terlanjur dipotong oleh Danzo yang berkata "Langsung saja Uchiha-sama maksud dari kami memanggilmu adalah untuk membahas mengenai Clan Restoration Arc yang akan kami jalankan bagi kelangsungan clan Uchiha."

Mikoto yang mendengar perkataan Danzo langsung menampilkan Sharingan miliknya dan dengan tegas berkata "apa maksudmu kakek tua? Aku dan Satsuki bukanlah pabrik pembuat anak bagi Konoha. Kami berhak untuk memutuskan dengan siapa kami menikah dan memiliki anak bukan dengan paksaan. Lagi pula urusan clan menjadi tanggungjawab clan masing-masing bukan begitu Danzo-sama?"

Danzo yang sudah bisa menebak jawaban dari Mikoto membalasnya dengan berkata " urusan clan memang menjadi tanggungjawab clan masing-masing namun clan uchiha hanya tinggal menyisakan dirimu seorang dan anakmu. Konoha membutuhkan penerus uchiha baru yang bisa diandalkan."

"AKU TIDAK BISA MENERIMA ALASANMU ITU DANZO AKU SEKARANG ADALAH PEMIMPIN CLAN UCHIHA DAN SEBAGAI PEMIMPIN CLAN AKU MENOLAK DIADAKANNYA CRA BAGI CLAN UCHIHA." Danzo kembali berkata "kau tidak bisa menolak perjanjian ini Uchiha-sama. Pemimpin clan sebelumnya bersama dengan pemimpin clan lain sudah menyetujui dan menandatangani perjanjian CRA ini. Dan jangan lupa setelah kematian Fugaku yang berhak menjadi pemimpin clan secara resmi adalah anak sulungmu, Itachi namun kita ketahui dirinya berkhianat kepada desa. Jadi kau hanyalah pemimpin sementara yang keputusanmu tidak berarti apa-apa. Danzo sangat senang karena bisa memojokkan Mikoto namun reaksi Mikoto membuat Danzo keheranan. Bukannya membalas Mikoto tersenyum kecil dan mengambil sesuatu di kantong ninjanya. Mikoto mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dan membukanya lalu membacakan isi tulisan itu.

" _Saya pemimpin clan yang baru, Uchiha Itachi dengan ini menyatakan bahwa kami clan Uchiha memutuskan untuk keluar dari perjanjian CRA yang ditandatangani sebelumnya oleh pemimpin kami Uchiha Madara. Perubahan sikap kami sesuai dengan peraturan Konoha yang menyatakan bahwa urusan dan keputusan clan kepada desa adalah tanggungjawab pemimpin clan dan tidak bisa diatur oleh siapapun juga termasuk oleh Hokage. Dan bersama surat ini saya mengangkat secara resmi Mikoto Uchiha sebagai pemimpin yang baru menggantikan saya Uchiha Itachi sebagai pemimpin clan yang baru Tertanda Itachi Uchiha_

Danzo yang mendengar isi surat itu sangat syok dan tidak menyangka Itachi sudah memikirkan semua antisipasi rencananya ini. Tidak ingin sia-sia Danzo terus berupaya agar rencananya itu tidak gagal

"Bukankah pemimpin clan harus secara resmi diumumkan dengan adanya upacara Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen yang sedari tadi diam langsung menjawab pertanyaan Danzo. Apakah kau lupa dengan aturan yang kau buat sendiri Danzo? "Pemimpun clan harus diangkat secara resmi oleh seorang Hokage namun jika dalam kondisi mendesak kepala clan yang baru bisa secara sah dan resmi jika anak sulung dari pemimpin clan masih ada / hidup. Jika pemimpin clan tidak memiliki anak laki-laki maka secara otomatis istri dari kepala clan akan langsung menjabat sebagai pemimpin clan dan akan secara sah diakui oleh diriku sebagai Hokage. Dan dalam kondisi ini Itachi resmi menjadi kepala clan setelah Fugaku meninggal dan bahkan jika Itachi tidak menyerahkan jabatannya kepada Mikoto secara resmi Mikoto sekarang ini adalah seorang kepala clan yang semua keputusannya tidak bisa diganggu gugat bahkan olehku yang seorang Hokage." Danzo yang mendengar hal ini hanya bisa pasrah sambil menahan amarah karena hukum yang dibuatnya sendiri bisa dimanfaatkan oleh seorang seperti Itachi. Hiruzen dengan segera mengumumkan

"Dengan ini saya sebagai Hokage Konoha mengangkat Mikoto Uchiha sebagai kepala clan yang baru menggantikan kepala clan sebelumnya yaitu Fugaku Uchiha dan Uchiha Itachi.

Malam minna san chapter terbaru sudah saya update. Bagaimana menurut minna membosankan kah? Pasarankah? Atau menarik? Author sangat berharap kalau cerita author bisa menghibur para penikmat fanfiction. Maafkan author mengenai Typo yang bertebaran dikarenakan author menulis menggunakan HP. Ditunggu kritik dan saran dari pembaca semua agar fanfic ini bisa lebih baik di chapter chapter berikutnya. Janne minna~


	4. Menatap Kedepan

hapter 4 : menatap kedepan dan ujian Satsuki

Penerus Uchiha

Disepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju rumah tinggalnya, setiap orang yang menjumpai Mikoto merasa heran, bagaimana tidak Mikoto tersenyum senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Memang Mikoto dikenal sebagai Uchiha yang ramah dan murah senyum. Tetapi kalau tersenyum disepanjang perjalanan? Siapapun pasti akan mengira dirinya sudah gila

"sweet victory. Rasakan itu kakek tua. Jangan pernah remehkan seorang Uchiha. Lebih baik kau beristirahat saja kakek tua" batin Mikoto. Dirinya sangat puas bisa menang melawan kakek kakek bau tanah seperti Danzo yang hanya menghalalkan segala cara demi ambisinya.

Ketika hampir sampai di depan rumahnya ternyata dirinya bertemu dengan sang anak yang saat itu sedang terlihat berjalan namun melamunkan sesuatu. Tanpa berlama lama Mikoto langsung menghampiri Satsuki.

"Satsu-chan sudah pulang? Bagaimana pelajaran di akademi hari ini nak?"

Satsuki yang mendengar ibunya memanggil dengan nama kecilnya memasang wajah ngambek dengan menggembungkan pipi sambil berkata "mou kaa-san Satsuki sudah besar jangan panggil dengan nama itu lagi. Huft..." sambil menoleh kearah samping. Mikoto yang melihat reaksi anaknya hanya bisa tertawa

'Gomen-gomen Satsuki rupanya anak kaa-san sudah besar rupanya". Hahaha~

Satsuki yang merasa Mikoto menanggapi dengan tidak serius hanya bisa memasang wajah semakin kesal dan pasrah akan sikap kaa-san nya itu.

Skip

Setelah mereka memasuki rumah dan berganti baju Mikoto memanggil Satsuki.

"Satsuki kemarilah nak.".

Satsuki yang heran tiba-tiba kaa-sannya memanggil langsung menuju tempat dimana Mikoro berada yakni diruang makan. Ada apa kaa-san memanggil-" belum sempat Satsuki menyelesaikan kata-katanya dirinya sudah teralihkan dengan apa yang ada di meja makan. Di meja makan tersaji sup tomat yang masih panas dan jus tomat kesukaan Satsuki. Seperti anak kecil yang melihat sesuatu yang disukainya Satsuki langsung bertanya dengan mata berbinar "Ne kaa-san itu semua milik Satsuki kan? Aku makan sekarang ya kaa-san? sambil memasang jurus andalannya yaitu Puppy Eyes no Jutsu kepada Mikoto. Mikoto sweatdrop melihat perubahan sikap anaknya tersebut

"Sikapnya hanya bisa seperti dulu jika melihat tomat saja" batin Mikoto

"Ya Satsuki makanlah kaa-san memang menyediakannya untukmu".

Tanpa menunggu lagi Satsuki dengan lahap melahap sup tomat itu dan dalam waktu singkat sup tomat itu sudah habis tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Mikoto yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dan melihat Satsuki makan tersenyum kembali melihat tingkah anaknya itu. Setelah selesai makan Mikoto langsung membereskan meja dan duduk berhadapan dengan Satsuki.

"Ne, Satsuki -chan bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Satsuki teringat tadi sebelum masuk kerumah kaa-sannya sudah menanyakan hal ini namun belum dijawab karena dirinya ngambek.

"Baik kaa-san nilai-nilaiku tertinggi di kelas dan dalam bidang taijutsu diantara semua murid nilaku lah yang tertinggi. Di akademi ninja pelajaran utama adalah taijutsu. Ninjutsu sudab diajarkan namun sebatas henge no jutsu, kawarimi no jutsu dan bunshin no jutsu saja. Hal ini bertujuan agar para murid bisa berkembang secara perlahan dan mengurangi resiko kecelakaan saat berlatih ninjutsu.

"Ibu bangga padamu Satsuki. Seandainya ayahmu masih hidup dirinya juga pasti bangga padamu"

Mendengar kata-kata ibunya bukanlah ekspresi senang namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, Satsuki menampilkan ekspresi sedih. Mikoto yang tidak menduga akan reaksi Satsuki langsung memeluknya

"Satsuki memang ayah dan semua keluarga Uchiha sudah tiada namun mereka akan terus hidup di hatimu."

Satsuki yang mendengar kata-kata Mikoto hanya mengangguk dan membalas pelukan kaa-san nya

"Kaa-san ajari Satsuki semua jurus clan uchiha ya? Satsuki ingin menjadi kuat dan Satsuki akan pastikan akan membalas semua perlakuan Nii-san". Amarah dan dendam sangat terasa kental disetiap perkataan Satsuki. Mikoto yang menyadari bahwa Satsuki belum mengetahui apa-apa langsung menatap Satsuki dengan intens.

"Satsuki janganlah membenci Nii-sanmu itu. Itachi pasti memiliki alasan mengapa dirinya sampai melakukan hal tersebut"

"Apa kaa-san? Apa? Hanya untuk mengetes kekuatan mata baru nya saja kaa-san alasan mengapa dirinya membunuh semua anggota keluarga Uchiha bahkan ayah juga Kaa-san!"

Tanpa sadar sharingan Satsuki sudah menyala. Mikoto merasa Satsuki harus tau mengenai keberan tindakan Itachi namun dirinya masih belum yakin diusia Satsuki yang sekarang bisa memahami semua tindakan dari Itachi. Dengan perlahan Mikoto mengelus rambut Satsuki dan berkata

"Jika memang begitu kita pasti sudah bersama ayamu nak. Ibu merasa Itachi melakukan ini semua atas dasar yang kuat Satsuki." Jadi pikirkanlah kata-kata ibu barusan. Dan ibu berharap janganlah terlebih dahulu menyalahkan nii-sanmu itu.

Satsuki yang awalnya menolak kata-kata Mikoto namun dengan perlahan dirinya bisa mencerna maksud perkataan Mikoto dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Skip cerita saat ujian kelulusan akademi

Pagi hari yang indah di desa Konoha, di sebuah rumah ditengah kota seorang wanita yang masih terlihat muda meskipun sudah berkepala tiga dan sudah memiliki anak terlihat sedang memasak sarapan. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu, tidak hanya bagi anak-anak namun juga bagi orang tua yang memiliki anak bersekolah di akademi ninja. Ya... hari ini adalah hari ujian bagi semua anak yang bersekolah di akademi ninja.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan Mikoto langsung berjalan ke kamar Satsuki dan membangunkannya

"Ohayou Satsuki-chan. Cepatlah mandi. Ibu menunggumu diruang makan untuk sarapan. Hari ini adalah hari spesial kan?"

Satsuki yang masih mengantuk langsung tersadar atas perkataan Mikoto mengenai hari besar itu. Dengan segera Satsuki mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan pakaian berwarna biru tua dan celana ninja hitam. Ketika sampai dimeja makan sang ibu langsung tersenyum dan berkata kepada Satsuki

"Satsuki berusahalah sebaik mungkin pada ujian nanti dan tunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa Uchiha selalu berhasil"

Satsuki yang mendengar semangat dari ibunya langsung tersenyum dan dengan cepat dirinya menghabiskan makanan yang disiapkan Mikoto. Setelah selesai makan Satsuki berpamitan kepada Mikoto dan berangkat dengan penuh semangat

-akademi ninja konoha-

Sesampainya di akademi ninja Konoha para murid sudah berkumpul di kelas masing-masing. Seperti biasa dirinya duduk disebelah sang blonde yang sedang berbuat onar. Ya siapa lagi selain Naruto yang selalu bikin onar dikelas. Ketika kelas semakin gaduh tiba-tiba sensei mereka datang.

"Anak-anak seperti yang kalian ketahui hari ini adalah besar bagi kalian semua. Bapak harap kalian bisa menyelesaikan hal ini dengan baik. Dengan kompak mereka menjawab

"Hai Iruka-sensei"

"Baiklah sekarang kita pergi menuju arena latihan tempat kita berlatih". Semua anak-anak pergi mengikuti sang sensei namun tidak bagi Naruto. Dirinya sangat ketakutan akan ujian kali ini. Penyebabnya adalah Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto memang jelek jika menggunakan Bunshin no Jutsu.

"Oi dobe-kun cepatlah! Kau ingin tidak lulus ya?" Naruto yang sudah nervous sedari tadi semakin ketakutan mendengar perkataan Satsuki. Dengan langkah yang berat Naruto mengikuti Satsuki menuju tempat mereka akan melaksanakan ujian.

Baik anak-anak Sensei akan memanggil kalian satu persatu dan kalian akan melakukan 3 hal. Yang pertama adalah lempar sasaran sebanyak 10 kali, yang kedua adalah bunshin no jutsu, henge no jutsu, dan kawarimi no jutsu lalu yang terakhir adalah jurus milik clan kalian masing-masing. "Pada ujian kali ini saya Iruka-sensei, dan Mizuki-senseilah yang akan menilai hasil ujian kalian. Nah sekarang giliran pertama Nara Shikamaru silahkan maju." Shikamaru dengan malas maju untuk melaksanakan ujian. Dari 10 kesempatan melempar sasaran Shikamaru berhasil mengenai 6 tepat sasaran dari 10 kali mencoba. Untuk ninjutsu semuanya dilakukan dengan baik, dan untuk jutsu clan Shikamaru menggunakan jurus kagemane kebanggan clannya. "Bagus Shikamaru kau berhasil menyelesaikan semua ujian dengan baik. Namun bapak berharap kamu bisa mengurangi sikap malas dan mengantuk yang setiap saat kau tunjukkan." Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dan dalam hati berkata "mendokusei." "Giliran berikutnya Aburame Shino"

Satsuki yang menunggu namanya dipanggil terus berkonsentrasi dan tidak terganggu dengan semua kegaduhan dukungan bagi setiap anak yang mengukuti ujian. Dirinya ingin fokus dan berharap semua usaha dan kerja keras yang dilakukan sejak peristiwa itu bisa membuahkan hasil.

Giliran berikutnya! Satsuki Uchiha

Semua anak-anak di akademi penasaran akan hasil yang akan didapat Satsuki. Di angkatan ini Satsuki memang terkenal sebagai prodigy yang digadang - gadang akan meneruskan kesuksesan dan kehebatan clan Uchiha. Lempar sasaran dimulai dan hasilnya satsuki berhasil 9/10 percobaan. Untuk ninjutsu dasar Satsuki berhasil dengan nilai sempurna. Yang terakhir adalah jurus masing-masing clan. Satsuki langsung membentuk segel tangan dan mengeluarkan jurus yang menjadi ciri khas clannya

"Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu".

Bola api raksasa langsung muncul dan membuat semua orang disitu terkagum atas kemampuan Satsuki. Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan ujian Satsuki merasa telah dikalahkan oleh sang rival dan semakin gugup karena sebentar lagi gilirannya untuk maju. Setelah selesai Satsuki tidak kembali ketempatnya dan menuju kearah Naruto. Dirinya tersenyum menyeringai kearah Naruto

"Semoga berhasil dobe-kun"

Giliran terakhir Uzumaki Naruto!.

Ujian Naruto dan kelulusan Naruto sama dengan di canon.

-skip keesokan harinya-

Anak-anak diakademi sudah tidak sabar menanti pembagian tim dan siapa yang akan mendapatkan title sebagai Rookie of The Year. Dari kejauhan Iruka yang sudah bersiap untuk mengajar dibuat jengkel dengan kelasnya. Bagaimana tidak dari jarak yang jauh dirinya sudah bisa mendengar keributan yang berasal dari kelasnya. Dengan segera Iruka membuka pintu untuk masuk dan berdehem kepada kelasnya. Namun tidak ada tanggapan dari anak-anak dan yang terjadi kelas menjadi semakin ramai. Karena sudah sangat kesal Iruka yang merasa tidak dianggap pun berteriak "KALIAN SEMUA BISAKAH KALIAN DUDUK DAN DIAM!?". Anak - anak yang mendengar jeritan Iruka langsung berhamburan masuk ke tempat masing-masing. Dirasa kelas sudah kondusif Iruka mengucapkan salam kepada anak-anak. "Selamat pagi anak-anak". Tidak ada yang menanggapi salam Iruka. "Kenapa kalian semua diam?" Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Iruka langsung menjawab

"Bukankah sensei menyuruh kami untuk diam?" "Setelah kami diam mengapa sensei kembali menyuruh kami untuk ribut?"

Sweatdrop, ya Iruka langsung sweatdrop menghadapi tingkah laku anak kelasnya yang kelewat absurd.

Tidak ingin suasana kelas menjadi semakin tidak jelas Iruka langsung mengumumkan hasil ujian kemarin. "Baik anak-anak selamat kalian semua sudah lulus." Semua anak yang mendengar hal ini langsung berteriak - teriak gaje (?). Benar - benar kelas yang absurd

"Diam! Sensei akan membacakan hasil pembagian group kalian."

"Tim 1-6 masih ada, selanjutnya tim 7. Tim 7 yaitu Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Satsuki, dan yang terakhir Haruno Sakura dengan jounin pembimbing Uchiha Mikoto dan Hatake Kakashi

Naruto dan Sasuke awalnya tidak percaya dengan jounin pembimbing mereka namun setelah itu mereka hanya bisa tersenyum dan mereka berdua membatin "sepertinya akan menjadi seru"

Tim 8 yaitu : Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Aburame Shino dengan jounin pembimbing Yuuhi Kurenai. Tim 9 masih aktif, berikutnya tim 10 : Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, dan yang terakhir Akimichi Chouji dengan jounin pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma.

Semua anak - anak menampilkan berbagai eksperesi, namun mereka langsung tersadar mengapa hanya tim 7 saja yang memiliki 2 jounin pembimbing. Ino yang penasaran langsung menaikan tangannya dan bertanya kepada sang sensei. "Sensei kenapa dari semua tim hanya tim 7 saja yang mendapatkan 2 jounin pembimbing? Bukankah hal itu tidak adil sensei?"

Iruka yang sudah menduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini langsung menjawab " Tim 7 memang mendapatkan 2 jounin pembimbing hal ini dikarenakan Uchiha Mikoto yang kita ketahui sebagai pemimpin clan Uchiha yang baru sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat sibuk sehingga diperlukan backup jounin pembimbing. Alasan mengapa tidak menunjuk Hatake Kakashi saja sebagai jounin pembimbing sensei juga tidak tahu hal ini adalah keputusan dari Hokage-sama

Naruto dan Satsuki yang sedari tadi diam sejujurnya juga penasaran kenapa Kaa-san/Mikoto baa-san bisa menjadi jounin pembimbing padahal urusan clan saja masih belum beres. Naruto dan Satsuki berencana akan menanyakan kepada Mikoto mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Namun bagi mereka sekarang jalan menjadi ninja yang hebat akan dimulai dari saat ini juga

Hai minna san, Terimakasih atas review dan masukkan yang sudah mulai masuk kepada Author. Author berharap semakin banyak masukkan yang bisa membuat Fanfic "Penerus Uchiha" bisa semakin baik kedepannya. Kalau begitu janne minna dichapter selanjutnya ^^


	5. Survival Test & Rasanya memiliki keluarg

Chapter 5 : Survival Test dan Rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga

Penerus Uchiha

Setelah perdebatan mengenai jounin pembimbing tim 7 selesai Iruka kembali menenangkan anak-anak kelasnya

"Baik anak-anak sebentar lagi jounin pembimbing kalian akan tiba, persiapkan diri kalian

"Mendengar perkataan sang sensei seluruh murid-murid yang berada di kelas langsung bergabung dengan timnya masing-masing tak terkecuali dengan Naruto, Satsuki, dan Sakura.

"Kenapa aku harus setim denganmu teme-chan?"

Ya Naruto merupakan salah seorang dari murid-murid yang tidak puas dengan pembagian tim ninjanya. Dirinya sedari awal berharap agar tidak satu tim dengan Satsuki. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa nantinya mereka berdua tidak akan akur dan bisa-bisa misi yang mereka kerjakan akan kacau balau.

"Heh... aku juga berharap tidak satu tim dengan mu dobe." Kau hanya akan menyusahkan tim ini saja."

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang termasuk Naruto dan Sakura dan mungkin hanyalah Satsuki sendiri, Keberadaan Naruto bersama Satsuki dalam satu tim adalah keinginan Satsuki dari sebelum pembentukan tim genin. Satsuki sangat senang karena teman yang sudah dia anggap sangat berharga itu menjadi satu tim dengannya. Satsuki berjanji akan melindungi satu tim dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Setelah 15 menit menunggu, salah satu Jounin pembimbingpun datang ke kelas Naruto

"Mana yang merupakan tim 8?" Ternyata yang datang adalah jounin dari tim 8 yang diketahui bernama Yuuhi Kurenai. Kiba, Hinata, dan Shino langsung berdiri dan mengikuti sang sensei pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Tidak lama setelahnya datang lagi Jounin pembimbing, kali ini seorang pria berbadan tinggi dan berjenggot serta sedang merokok dengan asyiknya(?).

"Tim 10 ikut denganku ke tugu memorial." dan tanpa menunggu anak bimbingnya sang Jounin yang bernama Asuma langsung pergi dengan menggunakan emshunsin/em. Shikamaru yang melihat hal itu hanya bergumam kata-kata favoritnya yaitu

"mendokusei" sedangkan ino dan chouji hanya cengo melihat kelakuan sang sensei dan teman setimnya itu

-Skip 1 jam kemudian-

Setelah menunggu selama satu jam jounin tim 7 belum juga datang. Saat ini Naruto, Satsuki, dan Sakura sudah dalam keadaan yang sanggup memakan orang jika disenggol sedikit saja (senggol bacok?). Tiba-tiba dari jendela muncul seorang Shinobi bermasker sampai dihidung dengan hitai ate menutup sebagian wajahnya. Dan dengan tampang watadosnya sang Jounin yang diketahui bernama Kakashi menyapa anak didiknya

"Yo tim 7 maaf sensei terlambat. Langsung temui aku di atas gedung Hokage"

"Seluruh tim 7 saat ini cengo dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mengenai tingkah tanpa rasa bersalah sang sensei, dan dengan cepat mereka menyusul ke gedung Hokage.

"Sesampainya di atap gedung Hokage mereka bertiga langsung berdiri di depan sang sensei menuntut penjelasan mengapa dirinya terlambat. Akhirnya kakshi menjelaskan mengapa dirinya bisa sampai terlambat.

"Maafkan sensei, tadi sensei sudah berusaha datang tepat waktu dengan berangkat lebih awal, namun dijalan ada nenek tua yang memerlukan bantuan. Sebagai shinobi Konoha yang baik sensei membantu nenek tersebut dengan mengantar sampai rumahnya. Setelah selesai mengantar nenek itu, ditengah perjalanan menuju gedung akademi sensei melihat ada kucing hitam di tengah jalan. Karena tidak ingin terkena sial sensei memutar menggunakan jalan lain namun tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan.

Naruto, Satsuki, Sakura, dan Mikoto (yang ternyata sudah berada di sana) sweatdrop masal dan hampir terjengkang mendengar alasan tidak masuk akal dan tidak jelas dari Kakashi. " _Apa-apaan alasannya itu_? _Mengada-ada saja_." batin mereka semua. Setelah semua orang dari sweatdrop masal dadakan yang dikarenakan alasan tidak jelas Kakashi, Mikoto mengambil inisiatif untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal semuanya. Namaku Uchiha Mikoto, jounin sensei dari tim 7. Kesukaan yaitu pedang, dan tomat, tidak suka dengan seorang pervert, seorang pemalas dan seseorang yang mudah menyerah. Hobi sensei memasak, berlatih, dan membaca buku. Cita-cita sensei adalah mengembalikan nama besar Uchiha dan membawa pulang seseorang yang sudah sensei maafkan. Kakashi yang mendengar cita-cita terakhir Mikoto mengernyit bingung. Apakah yang dimaksud oleh Mikoto adalah Itachi Uchiha sang anak sulungnya? Namun lamunan kakashi buyar saat Naruto berteriak disampingnya

"Ne kakashi-sensei, Mikoto-baa-" "sensei Naruto bukan baa-san" kata Mikoto yang menyela perkataan Naruto da menampilkan senyuman manisnya, namun bagi Naruto senyuman itu adalah senyum dari malaikat maut yang kapan saja siap mencabut nyawanya?

"H-Ha-Hai Mikoto sensei"

"Yosh baiklah kalau kau sudah mengerti Naruto-kun"

Satsuki yang melihat ekspresi kaa-sannya hanya membatin dalam hati "Kau sangat berbeda hari ini kaa-san"

Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali. "Ne, kakashi-sensei, Mikoto-sensei sudah memperkenalkan diri. Sensei juga harus memperkenalkan diri kepada kami."

"Oh harus ya Naruto? Sensei kira Mikoto-san saja sudah cukup" diiringi dengan eye smile dan wajah tanpa dosanya

"Harus sensei!" Teriak Naruto

Mikoto membatin kepada Kami-sama "Kami-sama apa salahku hingga aku mendapat partner yang absurd seperti kakashi dan murid seperti Naruto?" Namun Mikoto tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil akan perilaku Naruto. Mikoto merasa setiap perbuatan Naruto selalu mengingatkan dirinya akan sang sahabat berambut merah yang dikenal dengan julukan Akai Chiso no Habanero

"Baik-baik sensei akan memperkenalkan diri. Namaku adalah Hatake Kakashi, rank Jounin. Kesukaan rahasia, ketidaksukaan tidak ada Hobi kalian belum cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya. Cita-cita sensei belum terpikirkan." Setelah mendengar jawaban Kakashi, sekali lagi tim 7 beserta Mikoto dibuat sweatdrop masal akan jawaban kakashi.

" _Sama saja kau tidak niat untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada kami sensei_ "

"Setelah selesai dengan perkataan Kakashi, Naruto menjadi yang pertama mengajukan diri untuk memulai perkenalan.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kesukaanku adalah ramen cup dan ramen paman Teuchi. Ketidaksukaan yaitu menunggu 3 menit ramen cup agar bisa dimakan. Hobi ku adalah berlatih dan cita-citaku adalah agar diakui oleh seluruh penduduk desa dan seluruh negara ninja serta aku akan menjadi Hokage terkuat sepanjang sejarah. Kakashi dan Mikoto yang mendengar perkataan Naruto dalam hati berkata "Dia benar-benar kopian kalian Minato-kun,Kushina-chan./Minato-sensei, Kushina nee-san.

Berikutnya yang memperkenalkan diri adalah Satsuki.

"Uchiha Satsuki. Kesukaan tomat, ketidaksukaan makanan manis. Hobi berlatih, cita-cita membawa pulang baka-aniki dan meminta penjelasan darinya. Mikoto yang mendengar perkataan anaknya merasa lega bahwa Satsuki tidak memiliki pemikiran untuk membunuh dendam kepada sang kakak.

Yang terakhir adalah Sakura Haruno

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Kesukaanku adalah makanan manis dan bunga sakura, ketidaksukaan pada Ino-pig, hobi berlatih dengan teman-teman. cita-cita ingin menjadi ninja yang hebat seperti Tsunade-sama.

( _disini Sakura memiliki karakter yang lebih serius_ )

"Baik tim 7 perkenalan sudah cukup" Sebelumnya kami ucapkan selamat kepada kalian yang sudah lulus menjadi separuh genin kata Kakashi.

"Separuh genin? Apa maksudnya itu?" batin Naruto, Satsuki, dan Sakura

Mikoto yang mengerti akan kebingungan murid-muridnya langsung bermaksud untuk menjelaskan

"Kalian yang sudah lulus pada ujian kelulusan akan mendapatkan satu ujian lagi yaitu ujian survival dari kami jounin pembimbing. Dari seluruh lulusan, hingga saat ini persentase kalian yang lulus pada ujian survival hanya 66,66% olehku dan oleh Kakashi sebesar 33,33% saja.

Mereka yang mendengar perkataan Mikoto terkejut dan sedikit merasa gugup. Ujian seperti apakah yang nantinya mereka akan hadapi yang tingkat kelulusannya kecil seperti itu? "Ma..ma... tidak usah takut, instingku mengatakan kalian akan bisa melewati ujian ini." Kakashi yang sedikit tidak tega melihat murid-muridnya ketakutan langsung memberi semangat. Namun bukannya bersemangat mereka tidak terpengaruh dengan perkataan Kakashi.

Kakashi melanjutkan kembali perkataannya

"Ujian survival akan kami adakan besok. Siapa yang menguji kalian akan tahu besok. Aku sarankan kalian tidak makan dulu sebelum ujian atau kalian ingin merasakan bagaimana makanan kalian dikeluarkan kembali." Dan setelah mengatakan hal ini baik Mikoto maupun Kakashi langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga

-Ujian survival sama dengan canon-

Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan ujian survival tim 7 tidak langsung pulang dan tiba-tiba saja Mikoto yang selama ujian tidak ada muncul disamping Kakashi.

"Selamat kepada kalian semua dengan ini kalian sudah resmi menjadi genin Konoha. Ingat setelah menjadi genin, kalian akan menghadapi kerasnya kehidupan ninja diluar sana. Giat-giatlah berlatih dan jangan mudah menyerah." Mereka bertiga hanya menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti akan perkataan Mikoto.

"Baiklah sensei yakin kalian membutuhkan istirahat setelah menjalani survival test dengan Kakashi-sensei tadi" Sampai jumpa besok pagi jam 7 dan sensei harap kalian tidak ada yang terlambat." Setelah selesai mengatakan hal tersebut Mikoto langsung pergi dengan _shunshin_ dan diikuti oleh Kakashi

-Di gedung Hokage-

Saat ini terlihat para jounin pembimbing sedang berkumpul di ruangan Hokage dan sedang menunggu kedatangan 2 orang yang sudah terlambat kira-kira 15 menit. Akhirnya kedua orang itu tiba dan rapat segera dimulai. Tujuan dari rapat ini adalah mengetahui lulus / tidaknya anak-anak genin dari masing-masing tim dan sudah sampai sejauh mana kerjasama mereka. Dimulai dari jounin tim 8 Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Hokage-sama tim 8 lulus dengan nilai baik. Kemampuan mereka bertiga sama dengan data yang dimiliki oleh pihak akademi dan data yang saya dapatkan dari observasi mereka selama beberapa hari."

Selanjutnya adalah jounin tim 10 yaitu Asuma Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama tim 10 lulus dengan nilai sangat baik dan bisa saya pastikan generasi Ino-Shika-Cho sudah memiliki penerusnya. Hiruzen yang mendengar hal ini tersenyum senang. Generasi penerus Ino-Shika-Cho yang solid sudah memiliki penerus hanya perlu dilatih saja

Yang terakhir adalah Jounin dari tim 7 yaitu Kakashi dan Mikoto.

"Lapor Hokage-sama tim 7 lulus dengan nilai biasa saja. Hampir saja saya tidak meluluskan mereka, namun mereka sepertinya menyadari arti sebuah tim yang membuat saya meluluskan mereka. Hokage yang mendengar perkataan Kakashi tidak terkejut seolah sudah memprediksikan hal ini. "Kakashi aku percayakan mereka kepadamu dan juga Mikoto."

"Hai Hokage-sama akan kami laksanakan perintahmu dengan sebaik mungkin" jawab mereka dengan kompak.

Setelah memberi perntah kepada mereka berdua Hiruzen mempersilahkan mereka semua untuk pergi namun Mikoto masih tetap tinggal disitu dan membuat Hiruzen bingung. "Ada apa Mikoto-san? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menganggumu?"

Hai Hokage-sama sejujurnya saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu mengenai suatu hal.

-Skip sore harinya-

Setelah dari kantor Hokage Mikoto segera pulang kerumah untuk memasak makan malam bagi dirinya dan Satsuki. Namun ditengah jalan dirinya melihat Naruto sedang berjalan menuju kesuatu tempat yang menurut perkiraannya akan pergi menuju ke rumah makan ramen milik Teuchi.

"Naruto-kun" kemarilah panggil Mikoto

Naruto yang merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil dirinya menoleh mencari asal suara tersebut dan menemukan Mikoto sedang melambaikan tangan kearahya. Segera setelah itu dirinya menghampiri Mikoto

"Sore Mikoto-sensei ada keperluan apa memanggilku?"

"Kau ingin pergi kemana Naruto-kun? Apakah ingin pergi ke kedai Teuchi-san?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. Mikoto yang mengetahui hal ini langsung menarik Naruto bersamanya

"Makanlah bersama kami Naruto-kun. Satsuki-chan pasti akan senang

Naruto mengiyakan saja permintaan sang sensei dan ikut pulang menuju kediaman Mikoto dan Satsuki. Sesampainya dirumah Mikoto Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di meja makan. Memang dikarenakan tempat tinggal Mikoto tidak seluas dulu saat di kompleks Uchiha, jadinya Naruto duduk dikursi yang berada diruang makan.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Mikoto terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Satsuki yang memasuki rumah tinggalnya.

"Tadaimaaaa Kaa-san"

"Okaeri Satsuki-chan." Cepatlah berganti baju dan duduk diruang makan. Kaa-san sedang memasak dan temani Naruto-kun agar dia tidak kebosanan.

"Naruto-kun? Dia disini kaa-san?"

"Ya Satsuki-chan, Kaa-san mengajaknya makan malam bersama kita. Sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya Mikoto berkata Kau pasti senangkan?"

Satsuki yang tahu sedang digoda oleh Kaa-sannya langsung mengembungkan pipinya dan masuk kedalam kamar.

"Mou apaan dengan Kaa-san. Menggodaku dengan cara seperti itu"

Mikoto tertawa dengan lebar dan melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

Setelah berganti pakaian Satsuki langsung menuju ke ruang makan dan duduk dikursi yang berseberangan dengan Naruto. Entah bagaimana Mikoto juga sudah selesai memasak dan menghidangkan makanan di meja makan. Menu makan malam yang Mikoto masak adalah Kare dengan tempura serta beberapa tumis sayuran.

Acara makan malam berlangsung dengan hening namun tiba-tiba Satsuki ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang berlinang air mata.

"Kau kenapa dobe-kun?" Kenapa kaun menangis? Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Satsuki Naruto terus menangis dan Satsuki yang melihat hal tersebut semakin kebingungan

" Aku bercanda Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan memanggilmu dobe lagi tapi sudah ya menangisnya?"

Naruto yang sadar akan perkataan Satsuki segera menghapus air matanya

"Bukan begitu Satsuki-chan aku hanya bahagia. Selama ini aku tidak pernah merasakan hangatnya makan malam bersama sebuah keluarga. Bagiku hal ini adalah yang pertama kali"

Mikoto yang mendengar penuturan Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum dan merasa iba akan kehidupan yang Naruto jalani selama ini.

"Aku berjanji Naruto-kun setelah ini aku akan memberikanmu arti sebuah keluarga yang sesungguhnya."


	6. Latihan Perdana Tim 7

Chapter 6 : Latihan Perdana Tim 7

Penerus Uchiha

Pagi hari yang cerah di desa Konoha, di sebuah tempat tinggal sederhana yang dihuni oleh seorang makhluk(?) kuning yang masih asyik menyelam di alam mimpi sambil memeluk erat guling yang ada didekapannya, bunyi alarm yang biasa digunakan oleh si kuning untuk membangunkan dirinya berdering dengan sangat keras. Makhluk kuning yang diketahui bernama Naruto dengan sangat tidak ikhlas mematikan alarm tersebut.

"Sial! kenapa disaat-saat paling seru dalam mimpiku alarm laknat itu berdering dengan keras? Padahal sebentar lagi di dalam mimpiku aku bisa mendapatkan kupon makan ramen gratis di kedai Teuchi" teriak Naruto yang merasa sangat kesal mimpinya sudah diganggu oleh alarm yang sudah dipasangnya sendiri. Ketika akan membenarkan posisi alarm tersebut Naruto melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 kurang 5 menit. Naruto yang menyadari bahwa dirinya akan terlambat wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi pucat dan segera bergegas ke kamar mandi dan mandi yang kecepatannya melebihi _Hiraishin_ (?)

' _Gawat aku harus cepat-cepat menuju tempat latihan, kalau tidak Mikoto baa-san bisa menghabisiku_ ' kira-kira begitulah isi pemikiran Naruto ketika menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah terlambat

-Skip di Training Ground tim 7-

Semua anggota tim 7 minus Naruto sudah berkumpul sesuai dengan jadwal yang sudah dijanjikan, bahkan Kakashi yang terkenal akan keterlambatannya saat ini bisa datang tepat waktu.

"Kemana si kuning-baka itu!" gerutu Sakura yang tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

'Dasar dobe' batin Satsuki

'Khu...khu...khu Naruto-kun berani-beraninya dia datang terlambat.' Mikoto menyeringai sadis dan sembari menunggu kedatangan Naruto entah sudah berapa banyak hukuman yang dirancang yang nantinya akan diberikan kepada Naruto (Poor Naruto)

Kakashi yang sedari tadi menunggu tidak berkata apa-apa. ' _Mungkin ini rasanya menunggu orang yang datang terlambat_?' batin Kakashi

15 menit kemudian Naruto baru sampai di Training Ground tim 7, keringat bercucuran disekujur badannya. Sambil terengah-engah Naruto yang merasa dipandangi oleh semua orang disitu langsung mengucapkan salam kepada mereka semua.

"Gomen Minna, aku datang terlambat" Sambil meminta maaf, Naruto tersenyum 5 jari andalannya

"Satsuki yang melihat Naruto tersenyum 5 jari dengan seluruh tubuh yang masih berkeringat, kekesalannya tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana dan digantikan dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah semerah buah tomat kesukaannya. Bagi Satsuki penampilan Naruto saat ini sangatlah menggoda untuk diterkam(?)

Tidak jauh berbeda dari Satsuki, Mikoto yang melihat senyuman dan keadaan Naruto tiba-tiba muncul semburat merah di pipinya.

' _Ikemen detected_ ' batin nista Mikoto. Namun sebelum fantasi Mikoto menjadi liar, Mikoto langsung menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menormalkan pemikirannya.  
' _Tidak-tidak Mikoto, apa yang kau pikirkan? Naruto itu masih bocah dan kau melihat dia sebagai ikemen yang harus didapatkan? Aku pasti salah makan tadi pagi_ ' batin Mikoto

Kakashi yang melihat tingkah absurd bin nista dari kedua Uchiha terakhir yang ada di Konoha langsung sweatdrop dan tidak percaya bahwa Uchiha yang selama ini selalu menjaga image mereka bisa sangat OOC hanya dengan melihat penampilan bocah seperti Naruto. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam suasana absurd yang tidak jelas ini Kakashi segera menormalkan keadaan

"Baik semuanya sudah berkumpul. Hari ini akan menjadi latihan perdana tim 7. Sensei dan Mikoto-sensei sudah melihat sejauh mana kemampuan kalian melalui test yang kami berikan. Langsung saja untuk kau Naruto"

"Naruto yang merasa namanya disebut langsung menoleh kepada Kakashi

"Ya sensei?"

"Kalau boleh jujur sensei sangat kecewa dengan apa yang kau tunjukkan kemarin Naruto. Tindakanmu sangatlah gegabah yang jika tidak kau ubah, kedepannya akan merugikan tim ini. Selain itu penguasan Ninjutsu milikmu sangatlah sedikit Naruto, hanya _kagebunshin_ saja tidak mungkin bisa selalu diandalkan."

"Lalu selanjutnya Satsuki, kemampuan bertarung mu baik _Taijutsu_ , _Ninjutsu_ milikmu sudah baik Satsuki hanya saja kau tidak bisa bekerja sendiri apalagi kau ini masih Genin. Bekerjasamalah dengan Naruto dan Sakura dan buatlah strategi bersama mereka. Sensei percaya dengan berkah kecerdasan yang kau miliki kau bisa menentukan strategi terbaik bagi tim ini.

"Selanjutnya kau Sakura, _Taijutsu_ , dan _Ninjutsu_ milikmu sudahlah lumayan bagi sensei apalagi dengan latar belakang keluargamu yang hanya seorang warga biasa. Namun menurut sensei kekuranganmu adalah tindakanmu terlalu pasif, memang sensei tadi berkata kalian harus bekerjasama namun jika memang keadaan sudah mendesak kau harus mengambil inisiatif, inisiatif dari masing-masing anggota tim bisa banyak membantu dalam strategi yang sudah dibuat tim.

"Kontrol chakra kalian juga masih amatir dan perlu dilatih kembali" tambah Mikoto

Mereka bertiga hanya bisa membenarkan semua perkataan dan masukkan dari kedua-senseinya. Biar bagaimanapun semua yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi adalah benar adanya dan kontrol chakra mereka masih lemah.

"Nah, setelah kalian mengetahui kelemahan kalian, cobalah kalian perbaiki dan untuk tahap pertama latihan hari ini sensei ingin mengetahui elemen dasar yang kalian miliki"

"Bagaimana caranya kami bisa mengetahui elemen dasar kami sensei?" tanya Sakura kepada Mikoto

"Mudah saja Sakura-chan." Mikoto terlihat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung ninjanya.

"Kita akan menggunakan kertas ini. Kertas ini disebut sebagai kertas chakra. Dengan menggunakan kertas ini kita bisa mengetahui elemen apa saja yang kita kuasai. Baiklah sensei akan mencontohkannya terlebih dahulu." "Caranya mudah salurkan chakra ke dalam kertas ini. Jika kertas terbakar dan mejadi abu maka kalian memiliki elemen api (Katon). Jika kertas menjadi basah, kalian memiliki elemen air (Suiton). Jika kertas berubah menjadi kusut kalian memiliki elemen petir (Raiton). Jika kertas terbelah maka kalian memiliki elemen angin (Fuuton) dan jika kertasnya hancur maka kalian memiliki elemen tanah (Doton). Mikoto lalu menyalurkan chakra pada kertas yang dipegangnya dan tiba-tiba 3/4 bagian kertas itu terbakar dan berubah menjadi abu sedangkan sisanya lagi hancur.

"Nah seperti yang sudah sensei contohkan, kertas yang sensei pegang berubah menjadi abu dan hancur, itu berarti sensei memiliki elemen utama katon dan elemen sampingan doton. Memang elemen yang bisa dimiliki dan dikuasai oleh setiap orang berbeda beda. Sekarang cobalah kalian salurkan pada kertas ini." Mikoto membagikan kertas chakra itu kepada mereka bertiga. Tanpa menunggu mereka langsung menyalurkan chakra masing-masing ke kertas itu. Untuk Naruto, kertas yang dipeganya sebagian menjadi sobek, dan sisanya menjadi basah, dan keriput.

"Selamat Naruto-kun kau memiliki 3 elemen yaitu elemen utama Fuuton dan elemen sampingan suiton serta raiton." Namun bukan berarti dengan memiliki 3 elemen kau bisa berbangga diri dan merasa sudah kuat Naruto-kun. Kau harus giat berlatih agar kau bisa memasteri elemen-elemen tersebut.

Naruto yang mendengar hal ini menjadi sangat senang karena dirinya memiliki 3 elemen

"Aku pasti akan giat berlatih dan memasteri elemen-elemen ini Mikoto-sensei, Kakashi-sensei"

Satsuki dan Sakura juga sudah selesai menyalurkan chakra pada kertas mereka. Untuk Satsuki sebagian kertas Satsuki menjadi abu dan sebagian lagi mengkerut yang berarti dirinya memiliki elemn Katon dan Raiton yang sama kuatnya. Sedangkan untuk Sakura 3/4 bagian kertas menjadi hancur dan sisanya basah yang berarti elemen dasar sakura adalah doton dengan elemen sampingan suiton.

' _Kenapa dari kami bertiga yang memiliki elemen paling banyak adalah si baka-kun_?' batin Satsuki

"Nah setelah kalian mengetahui elemen yang kalian miliki untuk Katon dan Doton kalian bisa bertanya kepadaku. Sedangkan untuk Raiton bertanyalah kepada Kakashi-sensei saja.

"Kalau Fuuton dan suiton Mikoto-sensei?"

"Maaf Naruto kami berdua tidak ada yang menguasai elemen Fuuton. Di Konoha sangatlah sulit menemukan orang yang memasteri elemen tersebut. Namun ada satu orang yang bisa kau minta petunjuknya dan orang itu adalah jounin pembimbing dari tim 10, Asuma Sarutobi. Di Konoha ini mungkin hanya Asuma dan kau sajalah pengguna elemen Fuuton." terang Mikoto.

"Untuk suiton sensei hanya memiliki gulungan jutsu nya saja dan juga sensei hanya mengcopy jutsu itu ketika menggunakan mata ini." Kakashi membuka hitai-ate yang menutupi mata kirinya dan terlihatlah Sharingan tiga tomoe yang baru pertama kali ditunjukkan kepada murid-muridnya itu. Satsuki kaget mengetahui sang sensei memiliki sharingan padahal kakashi bukanlah seorang Uchiha seperti dirinya atau sang kaa-san

"Satsuki yang penasaran langsung bertanya kepada Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei darimana kau mendapatkan mata itu?"

"Oh mata ini? Sensei dapatkan dari teman sensei yang saat ini sudah tiada" Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Satsuki dengan santai sambil memandang ke langit. Namun bagi Mikoto yang mengetahui secara pasti bagaimana Kakashi memiliki mata sharingan menatap kakashi dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Nah Naruto Sakura Satsuki sebelum kalian mempelajari berbagai _Ninjutsu_ terlebih dahulu kalian harus memiliki kontrol chakra yang baik. Oleh karena itu latihan hari ini adalah dengan berjalan diatas pohon.

"Berjalan diatas pohon? untuk apa kami mempelajarinya Mikoto-sensei? bukankah akan lebih mudah dengan memanjatnya?"

"Bukan seperti itu Naruto-kun, kalian harus berjalan di pohon itu dengan kaki kalian yang sudah dialiri chakra. Tujuan latihan ini adalah agar kendali chakra kalian bisa semakin baik dan kalian bisa bertarung di berbagai medan di luar sana. Tidak selamanya kalian akan bertarung di bidang yang datar. Bisa saja kalian bertarung di pegunungan, dilautan atau ditempat lain yang memiliki permukaan tidak rata. Oleh karena itu sebagai permulaan sensei ingin kalian mencoba berjalan pada pohon."

Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk angguk saja tanda mengerti (atau mungkin juga tidak?).

"Nah sekarang kalian coba berjalan diatas pohon, sensei ingin mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan kontrol chakra kalian untuk itulah berilah tanda pada pohon setiap kalian ingin terjatuh"

"Itu mudah saja sensei. Aku pasti akan langsung berhasil" Dengan sombong Naruto berkata demikian dan langsung membuat segel tangan untuk menyalurkan chakra di kakinya.

"Lihatlah saja sensei aku pasti berhasil"

Naruto langsung memanjat pohon itu dan baru dua langkah dirinya sudah terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya yaitu kepalanya dulu yang menghantam tanah dengan keras

"Ittai kepalaku-ttebayo" teriak Naruto saat kepalanya dengan keras membentur tanah

Semua orang disitu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Naruto jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Oi dobe-kun berhasil dari mananya? Baru dua langkah saja kau sudah jatuh"

"Diam kau teme-chan!" Naruto malu dan kesal ditertawai seperti itu

"Sudah-sudah sekarang kalian tahu kan bahwa memanjat pohon bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah. Nah tunggu apa lagi silahkan kalian mencoba memanjat diatas pohon" kata Mikoto

Naruto Satsuki dan Sakura langsung membuat segel tangan dan menyalurkan chakra mereka ke kaki mereka bertiga. Setelah dirasa cukup mereka langsung berlari ke arah pohon yang akan mereka panjat. Naruto lagi-lagi gagal dan terjatuh setelah dua langkah berjalan di pohon itu namun kali ini dirinya bisa berputar diudara dan mendarat dengan baik. Untuk Satsuki dirinya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto baru empat langkah memanjat pohon dirinya sudah terjatuh dan menandai pohon itu. Sedangkan untuk Sakura karena dirinya adalah warga biasa yang memiliki chakra lebih sedikit daripada Naruto dan Satsuki, dalam percobaan pertama dirinya sudah berhasil mencapai setengah perjalanan.

Tidak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore, Naruto sudah berhasil mencapai setengah dari puncak pohon, sedangkan Satsuki berhasil mencapai 65 persen dari puncak pohon. Yang menakjubkan adalah Sakura. Dirinya sudah berhasil mencapai puncak pohon. Kakashi dan Mikoto nampak puas dengan pencapaian Sakura dan insting Mikoto berkata Sakura bisa menjadi seorang ninja medis dikemudian hari jika terus melatih kontrol chakranya itu.

"Kita akhiri dulu hari ini anak-anak" kata Kakashi. Pulang dan beristirahatlah." Besok kalian akan menjalani misi rank-D pertama. Jadi persiapkan diri kalian. Setelah selesai mengumumkan bahwa mereka akan menjalani misi rank-D pertama, Kakashi langsung menghilang dengan _shunshin_. Mikoto, Naruto, Satsuki dan Sakura berpamitan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk beristirahat.

Namun sebelum Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu

"Naaaaaarutoooo-kun..." Mikoto memanggil Naruto yang entah bagaimana caranya Naruto mendengar bahwa panggilan Mikoto sangatlah menyeramkan?

"H-Hai sensei ada apa? Naru sudah ingin pulang sensei. Badan naru capek semua"

"Jangan dikira sensei lupa akan keterlambatanmu tadi pagi Naruto-kun, sebagai hukumannya saat ini juga putari training ground sebanyak 50 kali tanpa jeda."

"50 kali? Sensei kejam..."

"Cepatlah berlari atau kau ingin hukumanmu bertambah lagi NA-RU-TO-KUN"?

"Ti-Ti-Tidak sensei jangan tambah lagi hukuman Naru." Dengan segera Naruto berlari mengelilingi training ground itu sebanyak 50 kali dan sudah bisa dipastikan, setelah ini Naruto akan sangat kelelahan. (poor Naruto)

Holla Minna, author Kitsune kembali lagi. Terimakasih kepada review-review yang sudah mulai author terima

Satya is Good : sudah saya perbaiki menjadi lebih enak dibacanya. Untuk typo author masih memeriksa kembali. semoga kedepannya masalah typo bisa semakin berkurang

satemuyee : ditampung saran pairingnya. hehehe

Author berharap semakin banyak review dari reader sekalian supaya fanfic Penerus Uchiha bisa semakin baik kedepannya

Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Janne Minna~


	7. Misi Tim 7 Bagian 1

"Chapter 7 : Misi Tim 7 bagian 1

Penerus Uchiha

"Kau lihat Satsuki bagaimana kelelahannya dia setelah kaa-san hukum? hahahaha."

"Ya setidaknya hal itu bagus untuk menertibkan dirinya kaa-san" jawab Satsuki dengan nada yang biasa saja, padahal dibalik ekspresi datarnya itu terdapat rasa puas yang teramat sangat melihat teman kuningnya itu kelelahan setelah mendapatkan hukuman dari sang sensei (juga kaa-sannya).

"Sudahlah Satsuki jangan memasang gaya bicara seperti itu kepada kaa-san. Kaa-san tau sebetulnya kau puas juga tidak tega kan melihat Naruto-kun kuhukum sampai kelelahan seperti itu? Buktinya setelah mengelilingi training ground sebanyak 50 kali kau langsung menghampiri dan memberinya minum serta handuk?

 _Skakmat_. Itulah yang Satsuki rasakan sekarang.

Satsuki langsung membalas perkataan Mikoto dengan perkataan yang sangat cepat namun tergagap. "A-a-a-apa yang Ka-Kaa-san katakan. Si-si-siapa yang peduli sama si baka kuning itu?"

"Lalu kenapa kau gugup seperti itu ne? Satsu-chan?"

"MOU KAA-SAN!"

Satsuki yang sudah tidak tahan digoda oleh Kaa-sannya langsung berlari pergi menuju rumah mereka, sedangkan Mikoto yang melihat tindakan anaknya itu hanya bisa terkikik geli dan dalam hati berkata ' _indahnya masa muda_ '

Sesampainya sampai di depan rumahnya Mikoto langsung masuk dan melepas peralatan ninjanya. Dirinya mendengar suara gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi yang tidak lain adalah suara Satsuki yang sedang mengisi air untuk mandi dan berendam.

-Satsuki pov-

' _Mou! Kenapa kaa-san akhir-akhir ini selalu menggodaku dengan si baka kuning itu? Sudah bodoh, ceroboh bikin kesal saja_.'

Tiba-tiba ingatan Satsuki akan kejadian tadi pagi akan senyuman dan penampilan Naruto saat terlambat datang di pagi hari tadi masuk ke dalam pemikirannya.

' _Tapi... senyumannya dan jangan lupakan penampilannya tadi itu benar-benar Hot. Benar-benar menggoda iman_ '

Jika ada yang melihat wajah Satsuki sekarang maka orang akan salah mengira dirinya sedang demam / terlalu lama berendam di kamar mandi. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang.

-Satsuki pov end-

Mikoto yang merasa Satsuki sudah terlalu lama mandi dan berendam menjadi tidak sabar dan langsung melepas pakaiannya dan segera menuju ke arah kamar mandi

'Sudah lama juga aku tidak mandi dan bersantai bersama Satsuki setelah kejadian itu'

"Satsu-chan kaa-san masuk ya" teriak Mikoto dari luar kamar mandi dan langsung membuka kamar mandi dan masuk

"Kau terlalu lama Satsu-chan. Kaa-san juga ingin mandi dan berendam lalu beristirahat."

Satsuki hanya diam saja menanggapi perkataan kaa-sannya itu. Dirinya masih merasa kesal. Mikoto yang menyadari bahwa anaknya itu ngambek, tertawa dalam hati. Namun ada satu pemandangan yang membuat dirinya merasa ada yang janggal. Wajah Satsuki sangatlah merah sekarang.

"Satsu-chan kau kenapa nak? Kenapa wajahmu sangat merah?"

Satsuki yang sadar kalau wajanya masih memerah akibat membayangkan teman kuningnya itu langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam tempat dia berendam. Dirinya merasa malu. Mikoto yang awalnya bingung melihat reaksi sang anak, langsung menyeringai setelah paham apa yang menyebabkan anaknya itu bertingkah seperti itu.

"Ne, satsu-chan?" kau masih memikirkan soal kejadian tadi pagi?"

Satsuki yang sudah tertangkap basah hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati

' _Kenapa sih kaa-san selalu tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Memangnya dia itu paranormal_?'

"Kau pasti heran kenapa kaa-san bisa tahu jalan pikiranmu kan Satsu-chan?"

Satsuki hanya diam dan mengangguk saja akan semua perkataan Mikoto.

Dengan bangga Mikoto menjawab "Aku ini Kaa-sanmu Satsu-chan. Sudah pasti aku tahu apa yang menjadi jalan pikiranmu itu. Kau mau berbohong, kaa-san suatu saat pasti akan tahu juga"

Satsuki yang mendengar perkataan kaa-sannya hanya bisa pasrah dan segera menyelesaikan acara mandinya dan segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

-Skip setelah selesai makan malam-

"Kaa-san misi rank-D besok kira-kira seperti apa?" tanya Satsuki kepada Mikoto. Dirinya sudah penasaran dan tidak sabar ingin segera melaksanakan misi itu.

"Aku tidak tahu Satsuki-chan. Besok, kaa-san tidak akan menemani kalian dalam misi rank-D pertama kalian. Kakashi yang akan menjadi leader dalam misi itu.

"Baiklah kaa-san. Satsuki tidur dahulu. Oyasumi.

"Oyasumi Satsu-chan"

"Keesokan paginya kira-kira pukul 8 pagi tim 7 sudah berkumpul di kantor Hokage menerima gulungan misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage kepada Kakashi. Sesuai perkataan Mikoto, Kakashi lah yang akan menjadi leader.

"Kakashi untuk misi rank-D pertama kali bagi tim mu ini hanya akan mengantarkan kucing milik Daimyo-sama yang bernama Tora dari tempat perawatan (sebut saja salon kucing) menuju ke kediamannya.

Naruto, Satsuki, Sakura hanya bisa cengo mendengar perkataan Sang Hokage. Mengambil dan mengantar kucing? Bukankah pegawai toko bisa melakukannya sendiri?

"Daimyo-sama sangat menyayangi kucing itu. Beliau tidak ingin terjadi hal yang tidak- tidak pada Tora. Jadi pastikan Tora selamat."

"Baik Hokage-sama kami mengerti. Kalau begitu kami undur diri" kata Kakashi.

Misi mengantar Tora sudah selesai dijalankan oleh tim 7 dengan sangat baik. Kerjasama yang mereka lakukan mampu membuat kakashi tersenyum senang. Beberapa hari setelahnya Tim 7 masih hanya mendapatkan misi rank-D saja seperti bersih-bersih rumah, mengantar barang pesanan penduduk, membersihkan selokan dan misi-misi ringan lain yang membuat mereka menjadi jenuh dan bosan.

Di hari ketujuh saat mereka akan meminta gulungan misi kepada sang Hokage.

"Jiji jika kau memberikan kami misi rank-D lagi aku akan menolaknya saat ini juga!" teriak Naruto kepada sang Hokage.

"Jaga bicaramu kepada Hokage-sama baka Naruto" kata Sakura.

Sang Hokage hanya mendesah saja mendengar gerutuan Naruto. Setelah melihat-lihat gulungan misi yang tersisa Hokage lalu bertanya kepada Kakashi

"Kakashi apakah kelompok mu sudah siap?"

"Saya rasa sudah Hokage-sama"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tazuna-san silahkan masuk"

"Terlihat seorang lelaki yang sudah berumur empat puluhan lebih masuk ke dalam kantor Hokage. Dirinya lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal semua. Nama saya Tazuna dari _Nami no Kuni_

"Nah Kakashi, Naruto, Satsuki, Sakura orang ini adalah klien kalian. Dirinya berasal dari _Nami no Kuni_. Misi kalian adalah menjaga Tazuna kembali ke Nami no Kuni dan mengalahkan bandit-bandit yang mengincarnya ketika diperjalanan. Sesampainya di sana kalian akan membantu Tazuna dan penduduk sekitar untuk membangun jembatan yang akan menghubungkan _Nami no Kuni_ dengan tempat kita ( _Hi no Kuni_ ). Selain membantu membangun jembatan kalian mungkin akan berhadapan dengan Gato yang memonopoli perdagangan disana. Sudah pasti kalian akan menghadapi ninja suruhannya. Karena misi ini setingkat dengan rank-B maka tim 7 akan pergi secara full team. Mikoto sudah aku beritahu sebelumnya jadi segeralah bersiap.

"Kalian berhati-hatilah. Jangan sampai lengah"

"Baik Hokage-sama" jawab mereka kompak

"Persiapkan barang kalian dan kembali berkumpul satu jam lagi" kata Kakashi kepada mereka

Masing-masing dari mereka langsung kembali kerumah dan mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa selama diperjalanan. Sesuai dengan waktu yang sudah ditentukan akhirnya tim 7 sudah berkumpul dan segera bersiap untuk memulai perjalanan.

-Skip-

Kira-kira saat tengah siang rombongan Kakashi sudah mencapai perbatasan antara _Hi no Kuni_ dengan _Nami no Kuni_. Satsuki yang sedang memperhatikan keadaan sekitar merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

' _Daritadi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa hujan baru saja turun. Kenapa tanah disekitar sini basah?_ ' batin Satsuki

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei? Kenapa tanah disini basah ya? Padahal kan daritadi sinar matahari sangat terik tidak ada tanda-tanda baru saja hujan" celetuk Naruto tiba-tiba

"Kakashi dan Mikoto yang memang sudah menyadari hal ini sedari tadi tersenyum dan langsung memerintahkan kepada mereka untuk membuat formasi bertahan

"Naruto, Satsuki, Sakura lindungi Tazuna dan buat posisi bertahan" perintah keduanya

"Mereka langsung berdiri mengitari Tazuna dan bersiap siaga. Tidak lama setelah itu muncul lima belas orang bandit dan ninja-ninja pelarian mengelilingi mereka.

"Serahkan orang itu kepada kami, maka nyawa kalian akan kami ampuni" teriak salah satu ninja pelarian itu

 **Kagebunshin no Jutsu**

Tiba-tiba muncul lima bunshin naruto yang langsung menerjang kelimabelas bandit tersebut.

"Hei Naruto jangan seenaknya maju seperti itu!" teriak Mikoto

"Tenang saja Mikoto-sensei bunshinku pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka semua"

Bunshin pertama Naruto langsung menerjang ke arah bandit yang berteriak untuk menyerahkan Tazuna. Dengan dua tiga pukulan bada bagian ulu hati sang bandit pun roboh. Tidak terima dengan perbuatan Naruto kepada kawan mereka, bandit-bandit yang lain langsung berlari untuk mengeroyok mereka. Mikoto yang melihat keadaan semakin tidak kondusif langsung membuat segel tangan untuk mengeluarkan jurus

 **Katon : Goukakyu no Jutsu**

Terciptalah sebuah bola api besar yang menerjang semua bandit yang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Fiuh... untung saja mereka hanya sekawanan bandit-bandit bodoh yang lebih menggunakan otot daripada otak mereka." kata Sakura.

"Naruto sudah sensei katakan berkali-kali jangan ceroboh. Meskipun mereka jauh lebih lemah dibandingkan dengan kita, jika kita tidak berhati-hati maka keadaan bisa berbalik menjadi tidak menguntungkan bagi kita" ceramah Kakashi kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu hanya mendengarkan sambil menunjukkan wajah bosannya

Perjalanan mereka lanjutkan kembali. Namun belum jauh dari tempat mereka diserang oleh bandit tadi Kakashi langsung memberi aba-aba tangan untuk mereka berhenti. Terdengar

"Wah...wah... coba siapa yang aku temui" suara orang tersebut terdengar dari arah depan mereka berdiri sekarang

"Tujukkan siapa dirimu" teriak Naruto

Dari balik pohon terlihat seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi dengan pedang yang cukup besar berada di punggungnya.

"Momochi Zabuza sang demon dari Kirigakure

"Hatake Kakashi dan Uchiha Mikoto. Sungguh kebetulan aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian. Harga kepala kalian cukup untuk membuatku kaya untuk sementara ini."

"Apa yang kau inginkan Zabuza? kata Mikoto

"Tentunya kalian sudah taukan apa yang kuinginkan? Serahkan pria tua itu."

'Hah... sepertinya hal ini akan merepotkan' batin kakashi

"Cobalah kau ambil dari kami Zabuza"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Mikoto langsung membuat kuda-kuda untuk bertarung dan mata sharingan Mikoto sudah aktif. Naruto, Satsuki, dan Sakura kembali membentuk formasi bertahan untuk menjaga Tazuna. Satsuki juga sudah mengaktifkan mata sharingannya untuk berjaga-jaga

 **Suiton : Kirigakure no Jutsu**

Muncul kabut tebal yang menyebabkan jarak pandang menjadi sangat terbatas.

'Mikoto-san biarkan aku saja yang bertarung dengan Zabuza. Kau bantulah mereka bertiga untuk menjaga Tazuna. Tidak mungkin Zabuza hanya bekerja sendirian. Pasti masih ada ninja-ninja lain yang membantu dirinya. Setelah itu Kakashi langsung memunculkan mata Sharingan miliknya untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Baiklah Kakashi aku akan menjadi backup"

Mikoto mundur kearah mereka bertiga

"Kita mulai Hatake Kakashi!" teriak Zabuza

Dari arah samping kanan Kakashi muncul pedang besar yang sudah diarahkan ke bagian lehernya. Namun dengan sikap Kakashi langsung menunduk dan melompat ke bagian belakang untuk menghindar. Pedang itu kembali menghilang dalam kabut

'Sial aku hanya bisa mengandalkan instingku saja untuk menebak dari arah mana pedang itu akan menyerangku. Aku harus menghilangkan kabut ini secepatnya' Setelah itu Kakashi langsung membuat segel tangan dengan sangat cepat

 **Fuuton : Daitopa**

Dari mulutnya, Kakashi meniupkan angin yang sangat besar yang menyebabkan ketebalan kabut menjadi berkurang. Terlihat Zabuza mendecih tidak suka karena pola serangannya setelah ini akan terbaca.

Kakashi yang tidak menyia-nyiakan keadaan yang sudah normal langsung menerjang Zabuza. Kakashi mengambil kunai yang ada ditempat penyimpanan ninjanya dan melemparkannya kearah Zabuza namun berhasil dihindari. Setelah menghindari kunai dari Kakashi, Zabuza kembali mengayunkan pedang besarnya itu kearah Kakashi untuk menebas sang lawan. Dengan sigap Kakashi mengambil kunai dan menahan pedang tersebut. Adu senjata ninja terjadi. Namun dengan bobot pedang Zabuza yang lebih besar daripada kunai milik Kakashi, kunai yang dipegang oleh Kakashi patah dan saat itu juga Kakashi langsung melompat ke belakang. Mikoto yang melihat Zabuza tengah lengah karena hanya terfokus pada Kakashi saja langsung membuat segel tangan untuk menyerang Zabuza

 **Katon : Housenka no Jutsu**

Muncul api berbentuk burung phoenix yang menuju ke arah Zabuza. Tidak ingin terbakar hidup-hidup Zabuza langsung mengeluarkan salah satu jurus suitonnya

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

Jutsu Mikoto dan Zabuza berbenturan dan menyebabkan munculnya kabut tipis karena hasil penguapan api yang terkena air.

 **Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu** teriak Kakashi. Sang copy ninja Kakashi kembali menggunakan kemampuan miliknya untuk mengcopy jurus Zabuza dan jurus itu telak mengenai dada Zabuza yang terdorong ke belakang sampai menabrak pohon dibelakangnya

Ketika Kakashi akan menghabisi Zabuza yang masih limbung, tiba-tiba saja ada jarum yang menancap pada leher Zabuza yang menyebabkan dirinya meninggal Setelah itu muncul sesosok bounty hunter yang mengambil mayat Zabuza dan pergi meninggalkan mereka

"Yatta... kita berhasil teriak Sakura"

'Bounty hunter _itu sangat aneh_ ' batin Mikoto

"Baiklah semuanya, kita harus segera pergi sekarang. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ninja-ninja lain sedang menuju kemari. Semakin cepat kita sampai dikediaman Tazuna maka akan semakin baik" teriak Kakashi.

Merekapun bergegas menuju kerumah Tazuna dan saat sore hari rombongan mereka sudah sampai di kediaman Tazuna

"Tadaima" kata Tazuna

"Okaerinasai Otou-san" kata seorang perempuan yang merupakan anak dari Tazuna

"Minna perkenalkan. Namanya adalah Tsunami, anak perempuanku. Nah Tsunami mereka adalah ninja dari konohagakure yang mengawalku sampai kembali kerumah. Perempuan yang berambut hitam memakai pakaian jounin dia adalah Uchiha Mikoto, yang berambut silver bernama Hatake Kakashi, lalu anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, sedangkan untuk perempuan berambut hitam dan merah jambu bernama Uchiha Satsuki dan Haruno Sakura

"Salam kenal semuanya. Namaku Tsunami"

"Salam kenal juga Tsunami-san" jawab mereka

"Maaf aku hanya memiliki kamar kosong hanya 2 saja dan tidak terlalu luas. Semoga kalian bisa betah dengan kondisi rumahku yang sederhana ini"

"Tidak apa-apa Tazuna-san. kata Mikoto"

Satsuki, sakura, dan Mikoto akan berada di kamar pertama sedangkan Kakashi dan Naruto akan berada di kamar sebelahnya.

( _pertemuan Naruto dan Inari seperti di canon_ )

Malam harinya tim kakashi berkumpul di kamar perempuan karena Mikoto ingin membahas mengenai rencana mereka kedepannya

"Ada apa sensei memanggil kami kemari?" Naruto yang sudah lelah dan ingin segera tidur bertanya dengan nada yang malas

"Langsung saja, Zabuza belumlah tewas seperti yang kalian lihat. Jadi untuk beberapa hari kedepan kita harus mempersiapkan diri"

"Belum tewas? Bukankah tadi sensei melihat sendiri bahwa Zabuza sudah mati dan ditangkap oleh anbu dari kirigakure? Naruto tidak percaya akan perkataan Mikoto.

"Belum Naruto. Didunia ninja ini banyak sekali tekhnik-tekhnik ninja yang bisa memalsukan kematian. Salah satunya adalah dengan menggunakan _senbon_ (jarum). Dengan menusukkan pada titik tertentu pada syaraf tubuh maka korban akan seolah-olah meninggal, padahal korban itu hanya mengalami mati suri saja. Dan mengenai anbu yang membawa Zabuza, aku tidak yakin dia adalah bounty hunter. Jika dia adalah bounty hunter seharusnya yang dibawa olehnya hanya kepala Zabuza saja. Hal itu sudah cukup untuk ditukar dengan hadiah uang yang ada di binggo book

"Kusso jadi kita telah ditipu mereka." teriak Naruto kesal

"Baiklah untuk beberapa hari kedepan kalian akan berlatih dengan lebih keras lagi. Besok pagi kalian akan kami nilai sudah sejauh mana pengendalian kontrol chakra kalian. Jika sudah sesuai dengan ekspektasi kami maka selanjutnya adalah mempelajari jurus ninjutsu dari gulunga yang sudah pernah aku berikan dulu"

Mereka bertiga mengangguk tanda mengerti

"Baiklah beristirahatlah kalian. Sensei yakin kalian sudah lelah"

-Keesokan harinya-

Pagi-pagi setelah selesai sarapan, tim kakashi langsung pergi menuju kedalam hutan dekat rumah keluarga Tazuna. Sesuai dengan kesepakatan kemarin malam, Kakashi dan Mikoto akan menilai sampai sejauh mana perkembangan kontrol chakra milik ketiga genin itu. Untuk Naruto, meskipun sempat beberapa kali gagal akhirnya dipercobaan yang kelima dirinya berhasil sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura sudah memasteri mengenai memanjat pohon.

"Kalian sudah berhasil memanjat pohon. Sensei bangga dengan kemajuan kalian. Setelah ini yang harus kalian lakukan adalah berdiri dan berjalan diatas air. Seperti yang sudah sensei katakan dahulu, medan pertempuran kalian tidak akan selamanya pada bidang datar saja untuk itulah kalian harus mempersiapkan diri."

Kebetulan tempat mereka berlatih ada sungai yang aliran airnya tidak cukup deras sehingga cocok untuk menjadi tempat latihan

"Yang harus kalian lakukan adalah sama dengan memanjat pohon tadi. Kumpulkan chakra kalian pada bagian telapak kaki seperti dan berjalan seperti ini" Kakashi memberikan contoh kepada mereka bertiga agar memiliki gambaran apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan.

Setelah melihat praktek dari kakashi, Naruto, Satsuki, dan Sakura mencoba untuk berjalan diatas air. Dengan perlahan Satsuki mencoba untuk berjalan diatas air. Langkah pertama dirinya berhasil, langkah kedua sudah mulai goyah, langkah ketiga dirinya tergelincir dan tercebur ke dalam sungai. Naruto yang melihat Satsuki tercebur langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Liat dirimu Satsuki-chan. Benar-benar sesuatu yang langka dan harus diabadikan"

Satsuki yang tidak terima langsung mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto dan memandangnya dengan mata yang sengit

Naruto yang ditatap dengan sengit oleh Satsuki terpancing emosinya dan memandang Satsuki dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah sengitnya namun sedikiti menunduk karena Naruto lebih tinggi daripada Satsuki sekitar 5 cm. Namun arah mata Naruto yang awalnya fokus kearah mata Satsuki tiba-tiba teralihkan pada bagian dada Satsuki yang ukurannya mampu membuat lelaki manapun berubah menjadi liar(?). Mikoto yang sedari tadi melihat semua kejadian ini dalam hati tertawa

' _Naruto-kun rupanya sudah mulai dewasa. hihihi_ ' _Akan aku kerjai sedikit. Khu..khu...khu_ ' batin nista Mikoto

"Naruto-kun mau sampai kapan kau memandang kearah dada Satsuki terus?

"Satsuki yang mendengar ucapan ibunya langsung menatap ke mana arah mata Naruto dan akhirnya dia tersadar bahwa Naruto sedang memandangi dadanya yang tercetak sangat jelas karena kondisi pakaian yang basah

"Dasar kuning-baka!Hentai!Menjijikkan!" PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

Pipi Naruto ditampar oleh Satsuki sebanyak empat kali masing-masing dua di bagian kanan dan kiri. Mikoto yang melihat hal ini tertawa puas, Sakura ikut mengutuk aksi Naruto, dan Kakashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja sambil mulai membaca buku laknatnya kembali

Naruto berlutut di depan Satsuki sambil meminta maaf. "Gomen Satsuki-chan aku sudah tidak sopan kepadamu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku"

"Menjauhlah dariku baka-hentai. Kau sama membahayakannya dengan Kakashi sensei"

"Kakashi yang mendengar namanya disangkut-sangkut bahkan dikatakan berbahaya oleh muridnya sendiri langsung pundung di dekat pohon dan menulis-nulis tidak jelas

Ketika ingin berbalik dan pergi dari hadapan Naruto Satsuki terpeleset yang diakibatkan dari tetesan air yang berasal dari bajunya. Satsuki ambruk menimpa Naruto dan memang nasib Naruto hari ini sedang apes, ketika ingin menahan badan Satsuki agar tidak terjatuh tangan Naruto bukan menangkap bahu Satsuki melainkan menangkap dada Satsuki dan juga tidak sengaja meremasnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAA... KAU KETERLALUAN NARUTO-KUN. ERO HENTAI"

Satsuki langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan disusul oleh Mikoto. Ketika sudah cukup jauh dari tempat itu, Mikoto yang berhasil mengejar Satsuki langsung menghentikan anaknya

"Satsu-chan, berhenti. Kaa-san ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Hn?"

"Kau sebetulnya menyukainya kan?" seringai Mikoto

"A-a-a-ap-apa yang katakan Kaa-san? Jangan bercanda. Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu ketika anakmu diperlakukan seperti itu"

"Tidak usah mengelak ne Satsu-chan. Dari bahasa tubuhmu kaa-san tahu kau sedang menggoda Naruto-kun" Apa sebetulnya kau ini tertarik padanya? Tidak menyukainya?

Satsuki menunduk dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Perlahan dirinya berjalan mendekati ibunya. Mikoto yang sudah bersiap akan dipukul Satsuki hanya pasrah. Namun yang terjadi bukan menerima pukulan tetapi pelukan yang dilakukan oleh Satsuki kepada Mikoto

"Bagaimana ini Kaa-san? kenapa jadi seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan makhluk kuning idiot itu bahkan aku baru saja kehilangan akal sehatku. Entah sejak kapan aku melihatnya tidak lagi sebagai rival, teman satu tim tetapi aku melihatnya dengan perasaan yang sulit aku ungkapkan kaa-san

Satsuki sedikit menangis karena frustasi. Teman kuningnya itu sudah benar-benar mengambil hatinya.

"Hal ini adalah hal yang wajar Satsuki-chan. Cepat atau lambat pasti kau akan mengalami hal ini. Saran Kaa-san jangan terlalu mencolok, bersikaplah seperti biasa saja. Karena kaa-san lihat dia juga mulai melihatmu dengan cara yang berbeda namun tentunya dia tidak sadar karena dirinya memang baka.

"Arigatou kaa-san" Satsuki mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Mikoto.

Setelah selesai, Satsuki dan Mikoto kembali ke tempat latihan mereka

"Gomen Satsuki-chan aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Kau boleh melakukan apapun kepadaku"

"Hn."

Latihan mereka pun dilanjutkan hingga menjelang sore. Naruto sudah bisa berjalan di air selama 5 menit sedangkan Sasuke sudah hampir 15 menit dan Sakura sudah bisa selama 30 menit. Melihat perkembangan anak didiknya Kakashi dan Mikoto tersenyum puas dan berharap kedepannya tim akan semakin kompak dan bisa berguna bagi Konoha

Gomen minna-san jika per chapter kemarin masih kurang banyak. Kedepannya author tidak akan update setiap hari namun paling cepat 3 hari paling lamanya seminggu sehingga cerita yang author tulis bisa lebih panjang dan menarik. Untuk lemon harap bersabar ya, author sedang merancang moment yang pas. hehehe

Sampai jumpa minna-san di chapter berikutnya

Janne~


End file.
